The Things I'd Do For You
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Kagomes has a cold and Inu's watching her. How far would he go to make her feel better would he go as far as to maybe go to school for her? RR ch12 up
1. Default Chapter

Hi Hi it's me again There should be updates tomorrow. I just had to start this story I got the idea when I was going to work today and wished that someone could go to work for me. Well here you go  
  
Please Review  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Kagome frowned as she fallowed close behind Inu Yasha She would be going back to her time later today. Her mother, Souta and Grandpa were leaving and she had promised to be there before they left. Even so things never worked out the way that she planed them. Everything taking longer then she had thought it would. On top of all that she didn't quite feel so good.  
  
"Can we hurry things up a little I have to get home." She said sounding a little more edgy then she had intended to.  
  
"You're not going home till we find a shard do you got that wench." Inu Yasha snapped back at her.  
  
"umm Inu Yasha." She asked stopping forcing him to stop too.  
  
"What, you want?"  
  
"You see my Mom, Grandpa and Sota are going out of town this week." Her sentence interrupted by a sneeze. Pausing for a second she covered her mouth and sneezed again before finally being able to continue with her sentence "and I kind of don't want to be alone in the house."  
  
"That's no problem you can stay here in this time and there wont be anything to worry about."  
  
"I have to go back I have big test coming up and They don't want to leave the shrine alone while their gone. So I promised that I would be there."  
  
"Yeah and get to the point woman." She doesn't look that good he thought to himself taking in the pale parlor of her cheeks, as she turned away from him briefly to sneeze again. I hope that she doesn't get sick. Damn humans. He thought to himself though he watched her with worried eyes.  
  
"And you see I was wondering if you." Closing her eyes she turned away as another sneeze escaped her lips. "If you could maybe stay with me."  
  
"I guess since you did promise and you're so scared to be by yourself. But before we go back you have to find me a shard."  
  
"Sure no problem I can do that." She said with more enthusiasm then she actually felt. In fact she felt like laying down and going to sleep. But she would find a Shard if Inu Yasha was going to do something for her then she was going to do something for him.  
  
As the day wore on Inu Yasha wished that he hadn't said anything about her having to get a shard before she went home. It was getting late and that sneeze that she had had only gotten more frequent and she was looking worse. If he hadn't said that she had to find a shard for him before she went home then he would be taking her to the well right now. The problem was that he had said it front of there others It was Miroku that spoke up first.  
  
"Inu Yasha this isn't a way to be pushing a lady."  
  
Sango walked up behind him "He's right she looks sick too and it's almost dark."  
  
Inwardly he smiled he had been waiting for them to say something. Now he had an excuse to take her home. "Did you hear that wench? You're going home."  
  
"But you said that." she didn't really want to stay she felt hot, stuffy and all around miserable. Maybe that was why she was pushing to stay because she didn't want to admit that she wasn't feeling good. "Just a little while longer if we haven't found one within the hour then I'll let you take me home."  
  
Looking at her he hesitated for a second but the look on her face and tone in her voice told him that she wasn't going to change her mind and he was in no mood to be sat right now. Having no real urge to become and Inu Yasha shaped crater. His irritation showing in his voice he spoke. Knowing that it was ok because they would only think that he was mad because she was only going to stay an hour, not because he wanted to take her home right then. "One hour wench.."  
  
One hour later***  
  
"That's it I'm taking you home right now wench." She wanted to argue her brain was telling too but her body wasn't quite listening. She just looked at him as she made her way slowly to him the ground swaying slightly beneath her. Slumping forward she fell against his chest counting on him to hold her up.  
  
Shock and anger hit him as he felt her lean against him, There was heat radiating out of his body and he cursed to himself before speaking. "God how did I let you talk me into an hour." Picking her up bridal style he took off for the well thankful that for once she didn't have that large yellow bag in tow. Nearing the well he jumped down.  
  
Wear was she? She was floating. She must have been asleep she often dreamed about feeling like this. So warm. What was it that? They wanted her keys reaching into her pocket she took out her house keys though she had no idea why.  
  
Carrying her into the house he walked to her room sitting her on the bed.  
  
"You stupid wench you should have came home when I wanted you too." In the back of him mind he was scolding himself for not just picking her up and taking her home right then. "You should put on something different." He didn't know what to say but he knew from the few times that he had seen her at home at night in this time she had been wearing something other then what she wore during the day.  
  
"Your right I think that I'll take a shower. Here's the remote why don't you watch something."  
  
She walked away from him leaving him sitting there. Too out of it to realize that he didn't know how to work the remote.  
  
What the. watch something ok he'd seen her little brother use this when he's been here before which one did he press? The big red one at the top that was it. Pressing it he was prepared for the pictures that showed up on in the little box. Sitting there he watched it mesmerized by the moving pictures and was actually getting into the story when Kagome walked back into the room. Hitting the red button the screen went black again and he turned his attention back to Kagome She was swaying on her feet rushing across the room he caught her as she sagged into him. Picking her up he walked to bed pulling back the covers he placed her under them before pulling the blanket back up to her chin her cheeks were a rosy pink and her breathing sounded a ragged.  
  
She tried to keep her eyes open but her eye lids slid shut. "You're not going to school tomorrow."  
  
Bolting up in bed her head started to spin from the sudden movement. "I have to go to school."  
  
"To bad you're not going and that's all that I have to say now lay back down and go to sleep wench." Crossing the room he pushed her back down to the bed.  
  
She wasn't done talking, yet sleep crept up on her stealing her will power but this argument was far from over.  
  
Sitting there he watched her sleep for a few minutes before getting up there was Ramen somewhere in the house and it couldn't be that hard to cook. Seeing a bright piece of paper on the counter he picked it up.  
  
Kagome we waited for you but we couldn't be late or we'd have missed the train call tonight when you get home Honey you can reach us at 965-7850 loves you mom  
  
How stupid can she get? He thought looking at the piece of paper "Call" she must mean use that thing. How hard could it be? Looking at the paper he dialed the number nothing happened. Frowning he picked up the entire phone and looked under it not seeing anything there he tried dialing the numbers again. Nothing. Maybe if he said it out load "965 7850." Still nothing.  
  
Taking a step back he looked at the stupid thing for a few seconds. Hum I think I was right the first time you have to press the numbers in or they wouldn't be there in the first place. Leaning forward he took the phone off the receiver and frowned hearing an annoying buzzing sitting it down he pressed in the numbers again. The buzzing stopped that was good but now it was making a different sound.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The disjointed voice coming from the odd shaped object sounded like Kagomes mom. Tilting his head to the side he peered at the phone that was laying on it's side. "Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Who is this? Can you speak up please I can barley hear you."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
He could hear a muffled laugh from the other end of the phone. his frown deepened.  
  
"Pick up the phone Inu Yasha and put it to the side of your face."  
  
Doing as the voice said he sighed.  
  
"That's better now I 'll be able to hear you why didn't Kagome call is she ok did anything happen." There was panic in the woman's voice.  
  
"She's sick and she's carrying on about wanting to go to school."  
  
"How sick is she."  
  
"Pretty sick."  
  
"Ok go in the bathroom and open the mirror."  
  
Doing as she said Inu Yasha walked into the bathroom his hand reaching for the mirror he was surprised when it opened like she said it would.  
  
"Ok now do you see a little glass tube there it should have numbers going up the side of it."  
  
"Yeah I got it."  
  
"Ok now give it Kagome she'll know what to do with it. But I want you to read it and if her temperature is anything a hundred or over she is not to go to school you understand.  
  
"Yes I understand but she was complaining about tests."  
  
"Yeah but one or two days more out shouldn't kill her. Can you handle it from here? Call me in the morning and tell me how she is."  
  
Walking back into Kagome's room he saw that she was still asleep like there had been any doubt. He would give her this thing in the morning he thought sitting it on the night stand. Walking over to her desk he pulled out the chair sitting in it his gaze focused on her peaceful face. Every now and then she would shift uncomfortably. Damn that woman has no sense what so ever.  
  
The next morning Inu Yasha walked over to the bed sitting down on it. Placing his hand on her shoulder shaking Kagome ever so lightly.  
  
"I'm up." Oh I'm going to die was her first conscious thought. Turning on her side she brought the blanket up covering her head why was the house so cold. She felt extra warmth and realized that another blanket had been put over her.  
  
"Don't. have to get up. They're reviewing this week and I don't even know what chapter we're on."  
  
"Here take this your mom said that you would know what to do with it."  
  
Seeing thermometer that he was holding out to her she took it putting it in her mouth for a while when she took it out she went to read it but it was pulled from her hand. Looking at it for a few seconds before he spoke he looked at Kagome. Though she had slept all night she still looked like she was tired and her breathing sounded labored.  
  
"103 that's it you're not going to school."  
  
"But I." she weakly protested right now all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Your mom told me if it was above a 100 then you're not going school."  
  
That was it her mom knew and no doubt Inu Yasha would tell her if she went to school now. How had he gotten a hold of her anyway? Oh what did she care she needed sleep turning over again she closed her eyes just for a second she told her self.  
  
With a frown he watched her drift back to sleep setting the thing back on the night stand he started to walk out of the room. He had to call her mother. There was muffled sounds behind him as she mumbled in her sleep. Pausing in the door way he could have cursed at the word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Tests."  
  
Tests she was thinking about tests? Were they really that important in this time?  
  
"Why hello Inu Yasha how is she this morning?" Kagomes mom said on the other end of this "Thing ".  
  
"Terrible 103 and she's up in bed right now."  
  
"Oh how awful with her sick. Are you going to be staying there to take care of her or at least stay in this time for a while I know it means a lot to Kagome to know that your there."  
  
Frowning he heard her mumbling in her sleep again. 'tests'  
  
"Hell I'm going to school."  
  
That's it for now please review ^.^ 


	2. who are you?

Hi hi it's me again ^.^ I don't own Inu but here's part two for you please review I love reviews thanks  
  
Echoe Shayne .  
  
There was silence on the other end of the "thing" for few seconds before she spoke again.  
  
"What did you say? Where were you going to? I think that I heard you wrong."  
  
"I said I was going to school I'm going to see what's so important about these damn things once and for all. Plus Kagome's sick and she'd be stupid enough to try and go to school if she was half dead. Ok now one thing might really help me here."  
  
"What's that."  
  
"What the fuck is a test anyway and what the hell is a review."  
  
"Oh dear. You see a test if an evaluation over what you've learned in class and a review is taking everything that you've learned and going back over it so your ready for the test."  
  
Hum it sounded easy enough all he had to do was remember everything that was said during the review.  
  
"I can do that I'll just remember everything that they say."  
  
"That might be harder then you think you better take notes. There's a new notebook in the kitchen just look down it should be somewhere next to the phone.  
  
Looking down he moved a few things till he found the blank book that she had described. And take one of the pins."  
  
After listening to a few other things he hung up the phone walking back up the stairs to check on Kagome again.  
  
Did he have to be so loud? Kagome thought as she tried to drown out the sound of him in her room. Not being able to she opened her eyes a little bit.  
  
"I'm going out for a while but I'll be back. Don't you even try to go to school because if you do then trust me I'll know." With that she shot her a warning glance not quite ready to leave her alone.  
  
Kagome frowned she didn't think that she could have gone to school even if she wanted too.  
  
"No I think that I'll just sleep."  
  
"Good I'll see you later."  
  
Walking down the stairs he picked up the "notebook" and "pin." Kagomes mom had told him which room was Kagome's and how to get there. not that she need to tell him he was sure that he would have been ale to tell which one was hers by the way that it smelled. Also that he needed to go the office and get a "Uniform" because he couldn't wear what he wore everyday to school. "Uniform" that was the green and white thing that Kagome wore all the time. Suddenly he got an image of himself wearing that shaking his head he frowned they better have a men's version because there is no fucking way that I'm wearing a god damn dress.  
  
There where people every where and he was careful to keep his ears drawn flat against his head the last thing he needed was for people to start freaking out. Besides it was so load here. Walking into the school he stopped in front the door that had a little man on it. "the office" he thought confused. Pausing in the door way he looked at the people that were standing in front of little white things with their backs turned to him. After a second he realized that they were umm that they were hell they were going to the fucking bathroom. "Were the hells the office?" He yelled this couldn't be it could it.  
  
"Its down the hall to your right it has all the windows and says office on the door you can't miss it said a guy with his back to him.  
  
"Office." He read the words that were printed on the door. This had to be it the door said so. Opening the door he walked in to see people working in font of little boxes. The one behind the desk looked up at him.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Yeah I need a damn Uniform and it better not look like a fucking dress I want the men's version you got that?"  
  
The woman's eyes widened but she nodded and left obviously just wanting the man out of prescience as soon as possible. Few sounds latter she walked back with a man.  
  
"Well you need a Uniform?" the man said looking at the boy that had just walked in shocked at his dress and appearance.  
  
"That's what I Fucking said isn't it. is everyone so bright around here?  
  
"You so watch your mouth you continue to talk like that and you'll find yourself in detention."  
  
What the hell was detention the man acted like it was supposed to scare him.  
  
"Here you go this one should fit you can change in there and pick up your clothes before you go home tonight."  
  
What hell did this have be so uncomfortable how did they expect him to move in this? The pants where to tight and the collar chafed at his neck so he left the top two buttons undone. Hum so he would have to come back and get his stuff must have been some stupid human rule. Picking up the pin and paper he walked out of the room. Frowning as he headed to the door.  
  
"See you later when I come back for my stuff and you better not touch anything." With that he walked out the door and down the hall going in the direction that Kagomes mom had told him. Ignoring the stares that he got from the other people in the hall, Why the hell would she want to come here it's zoo. Strike one against school on more reason to give her to stay in my time.  
  
Walking into the room he saw people scattered around talking. This was Kagomes room he could still smell her here ever so slightly. Walking across the room he stopped in front of the desk that her sent was strongest on. Sitting down he tried to block out the noise of the other people in the room who just wouldn't shut up. Again he hoped that no one could see his ears. Opening the book he looked at the pen in his hand he had seen Kagome use it before which end did she use. Thinking for a second he thought that it was the pointy end was rewarded when he saw that it was writing. Ok I'm ready lets get this over with so I can go home. Why was he doing this any way. But then he thought of the look on Kagome's face when she found out what he had done.  
  
"Hey you." Someone was talking to him that was weird he didn't know anyone here so why would they talk to him. "Yeah you." Looking he saw a man standing there wearing the same uniform that he had on. With light sandy brown hair.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Your going to have to get another seat I'm sorry your new so you don't know that somebody already sits here."  
  
"Yes I do and I can sit here if I want. In fact I intend to." Who was this person to lecture him on where and where he couldn't sit?  
  
"But this is Kagome's seat what if she comes today now I will ask you kindly please move."  
  
"You think that I don't know that it's Kagome's seat. Now leave me alone." He had to restrain him self from growling at this man.  
  
"well who are you to Kagome and what are you doing here?  
  
This man is never going to shut up. With a frown he tried to remember what the man on the "show" had said last night when he wanted to be left alone.  
  
**tv show***  
  
Two men had been standing there arguing. "Well tell me what Celeste is to you and I might leave you alone." The man had stared at the other one for a few seconds before he answered.  
  
"She's my Fiancée not that it's any of your business."  
  
"You act like that explains everything."  
  
"It does now get out of my face."  
  
****  
  
Then Kagome had come walking back in the room and I had turned it off. What was a fiancée well whatever it was it was something that would explain everything and that was just what he wanted to do.  
  
"She's my fiancée."  
  
The man stared at him in shock 'yes now he'll leave me alone he thought as he turned his attention back to the piece of paper that he'd been writing on.  
  
He could still hear the man he was standing next to his desk and he stood there for a few more minutes till someone came in. this must be the person in charge because the other people in the room started to scramble to their desks.  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
Startled Inu Yasha looked around him as the people that had been chatting earlier where now silent.  
  
"Good morning." They all said in unison.  
  
With a sigh he wondered when they where going to get to this review thing after all it was a waste of time to be here was Kagome worth all of this. Was finding out what was going to be on this "test" so important to him. 'No' that was his answer he could care less what was going to be on this stupid test but he knew that Kagome did and that was why he was really here.  
  
Sitting there he waited for the "review." I wonder what a fiancée is. Humm I'll just have to remember to ask Kagome later.  
  
That's it for right now ^.^ Please review. 


	3. what did you say

Hi hi it's me again.  
  
^.^  
  
Don't have much to say just that I don't own.  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Looking around he saw that the man who had been talking to him before was longer there nor was he anywhere else in the class. It that disturbed him that someone who wasn't even her class was telling him where and where not to sit.  
  
Turning his attention back to the front of the room the man started to drone on and on and on about useless stuff. What the hell is this the review? It must be. Putting the pin to the paper he tried to write everything that the man was saying. How the hell did they expect you to keep up anyway? Biting his tongue in between his teeth he focused on the paper all the while trying to keep his ears from popping up so he could hear the teacher better. Maybe that was the point he wasn't supposed to write down every word. Looking up he saw the other scribbling on paper every now and then but he had no idea what Kagome knew about this crap. Then again with how much school she missed it would be amazing if she knew any of it. With a sigh he began writing again. After what must have been hours people started getting up. Most of them were carrying little bags that held food great who would have known that you had to bring your own damn it why the hell did Kagome have to be sick laying his head down on the desk he breathed deeply catch the faint sent of the girl in question that still clung to the desk. It had a rather soothing effect on him and he took another deep breath.  
  
Too soon all the people started pouring back into the room. Once again a loud mass of people. Then the most terrible thing in the world happened the man in the front started talking again. He tried to pay attention to what he was actually writing but none of it made any sense. Finally the man paused looking out at the small crowd of people  
  
"Is there any questions."  
  
A few hands went up and he looked around at them. Why weren't they asking any questions if they weren't then he was going to.  
  
"Yeah what the fuck did you just say." He asked in a sincere yet irritated tone.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at him with a shocked expression. 'Maybe I said the wrong thing.' Judging by their shocked looks he knew that had to be the case.  
  
"Detention."  
  
Hum that thing that they where talking about before. Well what the hell is it? Obviously it's some kind of threat. His eyes narrowing his attention still on the man that was standing before the room, 'why the hell isn't he answering my question?'  
  
The bell rang and people started to get out of their seats seeing the opportunity he sprang to his feet and head to the door.  
  
"Young man, where do you think that you're going?" Said the jabber jaw that had been in the front of the room all day.  
  
He watched as the young odd man walked got up to walk out of the room. Hurriedly crossing the room he stopped next to him,  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"No your not I said detention. Now go back into the classroom right now."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"What's your name and what are you doing in my class? You should have learned by now to use you manors but I see that your mother didn't teach you any manors." He had been about to put his hand on the young mans shoulder and steer him back into the room but the look that the man shot him cause him to draw his hand back in alarm that it might be ripped off. 'those eyes.' Those gold eyes that looked right through him like he wasn't even worth his time. Scary eyes.  
  
"You can say a lot of things and get away with it but nobody ever says anything bad about my mother do you understand me." This man was agitating if this was his time then he would already have been dead.  
  
"I can understand you there I don't like anyone talking about my mother either but could you please tell me what your doing here you just show up in my class and you don't even introduce yourself."  
  
I don't have to tell him anything but the little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that if he didn't say why he was here then he wouldn't be allowed to leave.  
  
"I'm here to take notes for Kagome she's sick."  
  
"Oh you know Miss Higurashi? Yes she always seams to be ill I'm afraid that she's falling behind and if she doesn't start passing her tests then she'll have to spend another year here."  
  
He paused listening to the man suddenly understanding why she wanted to pass her tests. She wanted to get away from this guy. And if she didn't she would have to spend a whole year with the fucking bastard.  
  
"It is nice of you to come and take notes for her. By the way how do you know her."  
  
"She's my fiancée." He said giving him the same excuse that he had given the eliyier in the day. Seeing the mans expression he was pleased that did seam to answer everything he would have to remember it for future use.  
  
"Oh.." then he was silent.  
  
Leaving the man in shock he walked out of the room. Down the hall how is it that "school" was so tiring I mean all that he did was sit there all day and yet he was tired. Walking back to the office he paused in the door as the same woman looked up at him before glancing away and trying to look busy the man was there and he walked him back to room he had been in earlier that day.  
  
The man seamed nervous as he spoke to him "If you do in fact feel the need to come tomorrow can you take better care in your appearance this school has an image to uphold and you look... well you look wild." The man said not thinking of another way to describe the boy's odd features.  
  
"I'll think about it." he snapped at the man. Before walking into the room he didn't want to change. As much as he hated these clothes if he stopped to change that would mean that it would only be longer before he could get out of this place. Walking into the room he saw that his cloths were still in a mass on the floor.  
  
Stooping down he reached out his hand when a sent that was not his own caught his attention. Turning he stalked out of the room, seeing that the man was standing there leaning over the desk talking to the woman who had refused to look at him when he walked in here. Slamming his hand down on the desk he claimed their full attention.  
  
"You touched them! Did you think that I wouldn't know. For your saftly you better not do something so stupid again." Turning on his heals he walked out of the room leaving two people staring at him.  
  
"What a fucking strain. I kind of feel sorry for Kagome having to put up with that shit." He said to himself as he opened the door.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he found a cup of Ramen. hum he needed water. Opening the top of the Ramen like he'd seen Kagome do lot of times he looked around the room where would he get water? Kagome kept it in a "thing." After looking around he hadn't found anything finally all that was left was the big white thing pulling on the handle his eyes widened as he saw it sitting there ok how long did she wait he thought pouring the water into the small cup.  
  
**three minutes later**  
  
It doesn't look how it usually does he thought looking down at the cup of ramen. sticking his fork in he tired to take a bite but all the noodles where still stuck together. Putting it into his mouth he spit it out sitting the cup back down. Opening and closing his mouth he tried to rid himself of the ugly after taste. Finally after drinking all that was left of the water in the container he headed up the stairs. Opening the door he leaned against the frame looking at Kagome who was still asleep she didn't look any better. With that he frowned walking across the room and sitting on the bed.  
  
Someone was in the room her foggy mind told her.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah who else would it be wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
That had been a mistake considering that he was sitting on the bed but she hadn't thought of that. Instead she opened her eyes and suddenly Inu Yasha crashed into the bed.  
  
"Ah sorry."  
  
"like I really believe you."  
  
He was sitting again and with surprise she realized that he was wearing her schools boy's uniform. Thought she did have to admit that he looked good in it.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"Why the hell do you think I went to school and took down your dumb review for you."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"you're going to owe me for this one and where the hell do I get something to brush my hair with." He asked starting to lose patience. But the look on Kagomes face told him that he would be in that god forsaken place tomorrow too. What is it that they had said would be covered tomorrow. History ? Kagome could see that Inu Yasha was a little more worn then he usually looked.  
  
"you must be tired schools straining why don't you take a shower and I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"Shower?" Yeah here she got up walking into the bath room with Inu Yasha fallowing her. Stopping next to the shower she showed him how all the knobs worked. And here wash your hair she picked up little bottled and squeezed some stuff in her hand.  
  
"You do it like this then you rub it into your hair after its wet. Then you wash it out and when your done you put this one in and then you wash it out. I'll leave a couple of towels for you to dry off with ok and when your done turn the water off like I showed you."  
  
That settled Kagome walked down to the kitchen where she saw a mess of half cooked ramen sitting on the counter. There were bits and chinks of noodles strewn across the counter. Frowning she shook her head a little. "What did he do spit it out?" Quickly cleaning up the mess she got to work on making the Ramen .  
  
How long was he going to be in there? She had made the Ramen and brought it up to her room on a try but there was no Inu Yasha. Again she wondered how long it was going to take him. This time as if he could read her thoughts the water stopped an a few minutes later Inu Yasha walked into the room back in his old clothes. A towel around his shoulders though his hair was still dripping wet.  
  
"I knew I smelled Ramen I'm starving Wench." He took a bowel sitting down on the edge of the bed and began to eat. "Where is this brush thing anyway." He said in between bites.  
  
"Right here Kagome Said holding up the brush from her night stand.  
  
"You need to dry your hair a little though."  
  
"Feh." It came out a little bit muffled seeing as he didn't stop eating to reply.  
  
Sitting down behind him she removed the towel from his shoulders and massaged his hair gently with the towel.  
  
The motion of her rubbing his hair with the towel felt good and he had to bit his lip to keep from tilting his head back and letting her have her way with him. "What are you doing?" He spit out trying to hide the fact that he actually liked what she was going.  
  
"I'm drying your hair. What do you think I'm doing? I'll brush it too if you would like." She was hoping that he would say yes it was something that she had always wanted to do. Her fingers tingling with the anticipation of playing with his hair.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He smiled a little as she started to run the brush though his hair this didn't feel that bad and he liked the Kagomes hands worked though the tangles in his hair. No bad he thought again to himself as her finger moved up to rub his ears dry.  
  
"Watch the ears." Though it didn't come out as harsh as he had wanted it to  
  
They just there he didn't know how long but he didn't want her to stop  
  
His hair was almost dry and it was so soft and she just continued to run her fingers though it. Closing her eyes she fought off a dizzy spell maybe it hadn't been such a smart idea to walk around.  
  
With a frown he felt pressure against his back. What did that woman think she was doing turning around Kagome fell forward into his lap. Her face had gotten red again and her eyes were closed. Cursing he looked down at her. 'stupid woman your sick why did she have to get up and cook something.' She shifted a little before opening her eyes.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Humm.." then her eyes closed again and he knew this time that she would be out for the rest of the night. Looking down at her rosy cheeks he smiled because he knew that she couldn't see. And he held her for a few minutes before tucking her under the covers.  
  
Reaching out he took the brush from her hand staring at the white strands of hair that clung to the brush mingled with raven colored ones.  
  
Sitting it back down on the night stand he leaned over putting his hand to her forehead. It was hot his touch. Gah. Striating up he stood over the bed just watching her. "It looks like I'm going to hear about this History tomorrow."  
  
Please Review 


	4. your lying

Hi Well you know What I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
::Inu:: why the hell are you always telling people that wench.  
  
:Echoe: because I don't and I want to make it clear that I don't  
  
:Inu: well it should be fucking obvious that you don't  
  
:Echoe: Yeah, Yeah hope that you enjoy this part please review they inspire me plue I love them thanks to everyone that has already. ^.^ any way on with the main event.  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Waking up and stretching Inu Yasha walked into Kagomes room she was still asleep and Judging by her breathing she wasn't feeling any better. With a frown he reached for the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
"She got sick on purpose and she's milking it for all she can get." But this was Kagome and he knew that she wouldn't do something like that so grimacing he shrugged into the black coat looking in the mirror he saw that his hair was ratty again. Not that he cared or anything but he just didn't want to put up with comments from that horrid man plus if he gave people a reason to look at his hair they might notice that he had ears. And unless he had missed something no one else in that school had ears on top of their heads.  
  
Walking to the room he sat in the desk chair reaching for the brush.  
  
Kagome woke that morning to the sound of Inu Yasha cussing. Opening her eyes she had to wait a few seconds for them to focus but when they did she saw him sitting there and the reason for his foul mouth. He was sitting there with her brush impossibly tangled in his silvery tresses.  
  
She couldn't help it a small giggle escaped her throat. Thought she imeadlitaly regretted it sometime during the night her throat had started to hurt.  
  
" Are you just going to sit there or are you going to fucking help me."  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she sat there for a second before getting up and walking over to stand behind him.  
  
Placing her hands over his she started to detangle her brush.  
  
"This would be a lot easier if you would put your hands down."  
  
Her voice was raspy he noticed with a frown as her hands went to work to get the evil brush out of his hair. At least she was doing a better job at it then he had been. There was a frown on his face Kagome noticed as she worked to get the brush out. He was probably mad because he couldn't get he brush out of his hair himself. Finally having dislodged the offending objects she began to comb his hair.  
  
He sat there and let her brush out his hair before he got up.  
  
"I'll be back later wench."  
  
"Hold on a second and I'll go downstairs and make a quick lunch."  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Knowing that he would be up in a few seconds she hurried out of the room.  
  
Walking to the kitchen he saw that Kagome was standing there putting a lid on a box and wrapping it up in cloth.  
  
"That was dirty trick you stupid wench." When she turned he regretted saying it the smile that had been on her face faltered a little.  
  
"You need lunch if your going to be at school all day here I'm done anyway go to the big room when everybody else grabs their stuff because they wont like it if you eat in the classroom."  
  
"Look wench I don't care what they Like I'm going to eat where ever the hell I want to eat." Crossing the room he took the lunch from her sitting it on the counter on top of his note book so he wouldn't forget it.  
  
Oh why was the room spinning around so much? why did she have to run down the stairs? Oh yeah because she had to get his lunch done before he came after her. Her eyes slide shut as she tried to gather herself.  
  
If the woman would only listen to me, but no what the hell do I know? Seeing her close her eyes he frowned before crossing the room and lifting her in his arms.  
  
Oh what was he doing she was being lifted.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"No your going to bed right now weather you like it or not if you would only fucking listen to me when I tell you no, it means no."  
  
She liked being carried by him but she wasn't going to tell him that or she just might find herself on the floor.  
  
Before she knew t she was being placed back in the bed with the covers pulled over her. It was an strange feeling to have Inu Yasha treat her like this with a half smile she decided that it was something that a girl could get used to.  
  
"You're going to stay here till I get back. Now go to sleep."  
  
___________-  
  
Walking to Kagomes class he sat in Kagomes desk like he had the day before. Looking around he saw people looking at him weird. Subconsciously he made sure his ears were pressed flat against his head. Much to his annoyance the teacher had entered the room and was looking right at him.  
  
That boy was here again and he was looking at him. With those eyes. He had to do something.  
  
"Well it looks like were going to have a new student for a while if he would please stand up and tell us a few things about himself."  
  
So he wants to play those kind of games. Who did he think he was anyway? He knew them well he used them himself. And there was no way he was going to let some asshole get the better of him.  
  
Sitting there he continued to watch him.  
  
"Inu Yasha. And I'm just here because my fiancée is sick." He had been about to say his wench but at school people thought that Kagome was his fiancée that reminds him he had forgotten about it but tonight definitely when he got home he was going to ask.  
  
There was a collective gasp around the room but after that the teacher smiled at him. "Todays's discussion is going to be on Feudal Japan."  
  
All right something that I might actually know about. Maybe that was why they had all gasped because they had recognized my name. Leaning back in his chair he could just think of how it would be if everyone found out that he was the same Inu Yasha.  
  
Though after writing for a over an hour he still hadn't heard anything about him sure the teacher had talked about a few wars 'human wars.' And the tent generals the bakufu blah blah blah did they even know anything interesting about the feudal era.  
  
"When are you going to get to the important demons of the period?"  
  
The room was silent for a moment before laughter erupted around the room the man just frowned turning his full attention back to Inu Yasha who had caused the disturbance in his class.  
  
"Very Funny but there were no demons back in the Feudal era."  
  
"Fuck yeah there was."  
  
He flinched a little at the students choice of words but continued on he wasn't about to let someone get the best of him in his own room. "No I assure you that there was not."  
  
"I can very well assure you that there was."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Maybe I was there."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
Leaning back in his chair he caught the teacher's eyes. After a few seconds the teacher turned his head away not able to hold his gaze.  
  
"Ah but it wouldn't be if I were a demon."  
  
The room erupted into laugher once again because they didn't understand and for that he was grateful. He had no desire to get cut apart. But the best thing was the teacher's expression his face turned pink and he was looking around the room. Again the thought that the man was lucky this wasn't his time went through his mind. But since he couldn't do anything here he would setting for egging the man on after all he was good at it.  
  
The bell rang and people started filing out of the room. Remembering what Kagome had said he picked up the lunch that Kagome had packed him. In the hall people were looking at him most of the girls saying that they thought he was hot. But it wasn't hot in here it felt just right to him and he found it hard to believe that they could be hotter then him after all they were in a short dress. Fuck maybe their just all off their damn rocker Kagomes lucky that she's even half normal being around these people all day.  
  
Sitting down at the table he opened his lunch and started to scarf it down when he realized that the man who had been talking to him yesterday morning was standing next to him.  
  
"So what did you say your name was?"  
  
"As I remember it I never gave you my name." I thought that I had gotten ride of this guy what the hell was he doing here anyway?"  
  
"That's right you didn't. My names Hojo I'm in class b."  
  
Just give him your name that's what he wants.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"That's a odd name. How long have you known Kagome and how long have you to been engaged?"  
  
Humm engaged must have something to do with the fiancée thing.  
  
"I've known her a little over a year and we've been engaged 3 months."  
  
"Oh." there was a long pause and he actually turned to look at the man he looked terrible. And it had something to do with what he had said what the hell, couldn't he fucking be left alone. "I hope that you two are happy.'"  
  
"I don't know about her but I'm happy most of time except for the fact that I have to be in this hell hole that she calls school when I have more important things to be doing."  
  
"But Kagome must be happy that you're doing this for her."  
  
For a second he forgot that this other man was here and he pictured what Kagome had looked like when she had found out that he had went to school for her well after the shock had worn off there had been this smile on her face. A smile that he had known was only for him.  
  
Hojo stood there watching the other mans face change for the briefest second and he felt so lost. He knew that he liked Kagome he had always watched her from afar it was only recently that he had gotten the courage to give her anything just little things of course but he had seen it as a step obviously he had been to late because she already had him Inu Yasha.  
  
Shaking his head he brought his attention back to the man in front of him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well I honestly do. I mean I like Kagome a lot."  
  
This man like Kagome, his Kagome something kicked in something that he only felt when he was around Kouga. Glaring at the man he felt a twinge of satisfaction as he invulnerably took a step back. 'Kagome couldn't actually feel the same way could she?' About this man this him that was nothing but a nuisance. Besides if she chose to be with him then she would want to spend more time here in her time then helping him find jewel shards. And that could not be allowed so he did the only thing that he could think of.  
  
"Well Kagome is my woman. So I better not even hear that your talked to her do you understand me." Standing up he took a step forward bringing him face to face with the other man. Leaning forward a little bit more he took a deep breath trying to memorize his smell he would know he would know if this man came any where near Kagome.  
  
No it's can't be true Kagome would never latch herself to a man like this he's lying he had to be. Kagome would want someone kind and considerate not someone like him. Not him.  
  
Then the pitiful human did something that He almost couldn't believe he looked him in the eye well as much as he could.  
  
"I don't believe you." 


	5. I'm sorry

Hi hi I know I know I've been bad sorry for not updating that fast but it's just school and stuff But I don't have work for a few days so here I am. I would like to thank the people that have reviewed Thanks Lady Julieanna, corrupted angel, mkitty-chan, Idatashii Koinonayami, Angel-Fergie, Riinuka, KuroKitsune, Miah the Storm Wolf, DracOnyx, ClawDieAH, Mina-Chan. I love you all thanks for taking the time to even read my story  
  
:inu: your forgetting something :Echoe: Oh yeah I don't own  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
He had to admire him. Then again no he didn't. Hobo was either the bravest man that he had ever met or the stupidest.  
  
"You're a liar Kagome would never want someone like you."  
  
The stupidest fucking person that I've ever fucking met right up there with that idiot Kouga.  
  
"Your calling me a liar do you even know who I am? If you did then you would watch your mouth because..." He paused looking at him why was he getting so worked up? It's not like this person even mattered. As he stood there a picture of Kagome talking to this guy popped into his head. That couldn't happen he needed her. Needed her to help find the shards that is.  
  
"Because what." He had meant for it to come out confidant but instead it had come out as a squeak .  
  
Hearing his voice crack he smiled moving closer to him again.  
  
"I would destroy you. Now you stay away from her."  
  
Those eyes they looked at him and they almost shone with anger. But in his mind it only confirmed what he had thought earlier. Kagome would never like someone like this. Not someone so brash and rude so violent.  
  
_________-  
  
What a terrible day the idea of school just kept getting worse and worse but.. pulling at the collar of the "uniform." He trudged down the street heading back to the shrine. Almost to the house he smelled the most wonderful thing Ramen. With new energy he made his way to the shrine opening the door and was met by the most delicious sent in the world. Walking into the room he saw that Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table with the note book open and she appeared to be asleep her head resting in her folded arms. Her hair spread around her shoulders some of it spilling over onto the table it looked so soft and for some reason he had the urge to cross the room and run his fingers though it.  
  
Walking across the room he took a deep breath in haling her sent. The slight floral smell of her shampoo reaching his sensitive nose. Reaching his hand out he paused before putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. Ok so a little more then slightly at lest to Kagome's point of view. Lifting her head she smiled looking over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Welcome home. There's Ramen on the stove I just made some but you came home later then I though you would what happened?"  
  
"Detention. Why the hell didn't you warn me that they could keep me later then anyone else."  
  
"I'm sorry I never."  
  
"Your sorry that they kept me in that hell hole forever." He tried to sound irritated but the look on her face made him pause she could always do that to him.  
  
"Just get me the Ramen I'm hungry." Sitting down he watched her she was wearing different pajamas today and for some reason he couldn't get that man out of his mind. Why hadn't he thought that Kagome wouldn't like him? Why did that bother him? What did it matter what idiots thought. But still he couldn't get it out of his mind. Why wouldn't she like him, he was nice most of the time at lest to her he was always nice to her because. because she helped him find the jewel shards but some part in the back of his mind was telling him that wasn't the only reason.  
  
He watched her as she ate her ramen. Why did he feel so protective of her? With a frown he closed his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest. Why should something that someone who is so unimportant says matter to you? It not like he could ever really take Kagome away from you. Could he? No he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't know it was all so confusing she had always been there when ever he wanted and if she wasn't he could drag her back to his time but what if this man laid claim to her? He would not allow that to happen.  
  
What's wrong with him? She could tell that something was bothering him though she didn't think that he would appreciate it if she asked so instead she just sat there watching him. He was still wearing the school uniform and that made her smile. The collar was undone and it appeared a bit wrinkled but he seamed at easy in it. It was nice of him to go to school for her and she didn't know how she was every going to repay him but she could picture it now he would have her looking for jewel shards till she dropped. But that's all right she didn't really mind looking for them any more because some how she had come to associate looking for the shards to being with him. That was all that really mattered though she was afraid to tell him that she wanted to be with him. Looking down at her half eaten plate she pushed it away she wasn't that hungry any way.  
  
"You should eat when you're sick you need your strength." Looking up in surprise her eyes met his and they stayed there for a few second.  
  
"I'm not hungry." it was true the few bites that she had eaten made her stomach turn and she wasn't even sure if she would be able to hold them down.  
  
"Then get to your damn room." He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and right now he could kick himself but she really didn't need to be up.  
  
He watched as she walked up the stairs looking at the table he grabbed the notebook that had the notes he had made earlier in the day there was a nock on the door and he frowned walking over to open it when a familiar sent caught his attention.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here."  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"you could but that doesn't mean that I'm going to answer."  
  
"Then I will I came to see Kagome."  
  
"She isn't feeling good."  
  
Hojo didn't know what was wrong all these thoughts where going through his head. He didn't trust this man with Kagome. He was probably holding her captive here. No that was ridiculous why would he do that and then come to school. But then again maybe he was one of those and he was plotting to do something to the school poor Kagome I have to rescue her. But what if it's true what if Kagome is in love with this man. What would I do? I don't know if I could take it if she actually was.  
  
________________-  
  
Kagome frowned as she looked at her wall then she could hear the muffled sound of someone talking. Who was that? Was someone here? Leaning over she was going to try and listen but the phone rang rats why did it have to ring reaching over she picked it up.  
  
"Hi sweetie how are you. Feeling any better."  
  
"Oh I'm feeling much better mom you don't have to worry about me." It was a lie if anything she was feeling worse and that wasn't good.  
  
There was a pause for a second. She knew, Somehow he mom knew that she was laying even over the phone. The thought went through her mind briefly and then it was confirmed when he mom spoke again.  
  
"Let me talk to Inu Yasha."  
  
"Ok."  
  
____________-  
  
"Let me see her for myself." Hojo said taking a small step toward the door  
  
How dare he this man didn't know when to stop stepping back he was prepared to close the door when Hojos eyes widened and he began yelling for Kagome.  
  
"Walking down the stair she hears her name but it wasn't Inu Yasha calling her it was Hojo?"  
  
Listening to what was behind him he frowned as he could hear that Kagome had started down the stairs in a few seconds she was standing behind him.  
  
"Kagome." Hojo yelled at her.  
  
Hojo was shocked she looked terrible. Yelling her name he saw as she paused what was he doing here? But he was there standing on her porch in front of Inu Yasha. What was she going to do they where bound to come to words but knowing Inu Yasha maybe more.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Walking up behind him she held out the phone. "Mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to you."  
  
Inu Yasha stood there a second he didn't want to talk to her mother right now what would he say pausing her tried to think of the right words to describe it "Tell her to ring back later he said after a few seconds he finally came up with a word that would describe what he wanted her to do. "Have her call me bring me back please."  
  
Though he had said please it came out of his mouth as a hiss, and she knew that he was holding back from either yelling or grabbing Hojo and throwing him around the room.  
  
"Don't talk to Kagome like that." Hojo said taking a step toward them.  
  
"I think that you should talk to her now." Kagome said holding the phone out in front of her. If Hojo wasn't there Inu Yasha would be getting the s word right now.  
  
He knew what she was doing. She wanted him to talk to her mother so she could have some alone time wit that twit that was standing in the door way. Like there was any chance in hell he was going to allow that to happen.  
  
"I said no."  
  
Ok trying to get Inu Yasha to do something else wasn't working time to change tactics "Hojo I think that you should leave."  
  
"No not unless you leave with me Kagome I am not leaving you here with him just look at you he's not taking care of you.  
  
"I'm sick Hojo."  
  
'Just look at her' Though he would always think that Kagome was beautiful right now she looked terrible that jerk wasn't taking care of her at all. It only served to make him more determined.  
  
"You're leaving with me."  
  
"No she's not." Inu Yasha said taking a step in between the two of them.  
  
Hojo stood there looking back and forth between Kagome and the violent man.  
  
She had to do something Hojo wasn't a demon he wouldn't be able to take Inu Yasha's hot temper taking a step forward she rested his hands on the cloth over his shoulders. His eyes widening Inu Yasha felt Kagomes hands rest against his back so she wanted him to leave this pathetic human alone then he would just as long as he stayed away from Kagome she was his. He wanted to hold onto his anger but the only thing he could think of was her hand resting on hi back.  
  
Hojo frowned Kagome had moved up behind him and he had seen a change go across the violent mans face. God he's in love with her. 'With my Kagome.' Looking down he sighed what was wrong with him why was he so scared that she was going to be with this guy? 'because he's a freak and Kagome deserves better then him'  
  
"Kagome can you go in the other room for a few seconds?" Inu Yasha said not taking his eyes off the other man.  
  
"But."  
  
"Just talk to your mother and tell her that I'll be on the phone in a few minutes." Shifting his eyes to tell her that he meant it she nodded before going hesitantly into the other room.  
  
_______________-  
  
"Mom he's busy right now and he'll be on the phone in a few minutes.  
  
"what's wrong honey you sound sad."  
  
"He's talking to Hojo mom." Her voice sounded deflated she knew because she was. Hojo was her chance for a real life he was normal but Inu Yasha was. He was. he was wonderful he filled her with life it was like when she was here in this time the only thing that she could think about was being back there being with him. And now he was here with her in her time and what? And what? She didn't want to let him go and she didn't want him to tear Hojo apart either she had the urge to sit him but she didn't. Not now not in front of Hojo. He was bound to wonder why a word had sent someone plummeting to the ground at top speed.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
"I don't know he made me come into the other room."  
  
"Oh." Miss Higurashi looked at the phone and then across the room this wasn't going to turn out very well because she knew that both of those young men where in love with her daughter. What it came down to is who would she chose thought she had to feel sorry because she knew that Kagome had already made her choice. "Honey your going to have to go break them up they need to know." She said as kindly as she could not wanting to upset Kagome more then she already was.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about mom."  
  
"Sure you do and you need to let him know honey."  
  
____________-  
  
"I can see that you're not going to let me in but I love Kagome and I am not going to lose her to you." He couldn't stand it he would not give her to this harsh man. There was no way that he could treat Kagome like she deserved to be treated.  
  
"I know you do and that's why I don't like you. Kagome is mine."  
  
"She's not a thing you can't just say that she's yours and expect me to just accept it.  
  
No he couldn't allow that to happen. Kagome couldn't say anything she would chose him wouldn't she after all she was human who was he to think that she would chose him a half demon when she had this semi normal man here. With this sinking in he frowned  
  
"I love Kagome and I came to tell her she should at least know that."  
  
Kagome dropped the phone staring at the two men standing in front of the door. Had he just said that he loved her? Had Hojo just said that he loved her? Yes he had the words rang in her ears she knew that he had always been nice to her. She would have to be stupid to not realize that he liked her but loved her?  
  
Turning around Inu Yasha found that Kagome was standing there the phone at her feet. He could hear her mother yelling her name over and over again but she was still staring blankly at them. Frowning he watched as she took a step forward. The first time that a man had ever told her that he loved her. Even if he had hadn't been talking to her she knew. Walking toward them in a haze she shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." the words escaped her mouth a little above a whisper.  
  
She's sorry she's coming toward me Inu Yasha thought telling me that she's sorry. Well I just won't stand for that if she wants to be with this weak human then it's none of my business. She can do what ever she wants and if she wants. Then why does my heart feel like it being ripped out 'get mad that always worked' yes his anger could make up for anything but this time he couldn't even bring himself to open his mouth.  
  
"Hojo."  
  
This was it Kagome was going to tell him that she loved him back.  
  
What was she going to say? Looking up she saw that Inu Yasha was no longer looking at her. He was no longer looking at Hojo either instead he was staring out the door to the sky beyond. His white hair was in contrast with the black of his uniform and though both him and Hojo where wearing. The same thing they were completely different. Stopping she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out instead she reached out her hand and touched Inu Yasha's arm bringing his attention back to her.  
  
Her touch brought him back to reality looking down at the small hand he smiled a little did she want him to understand well he understood that she was leaving. Then her eyes met his and everything changed.  
  
"Hojo I'm sorry but I. I don't return your feelings."  
  
Hojo felt his chest freeze as she finished her words so she had chosen him this brash man this violent man held Kagomes heart. The thing was that this man had no clue just how great Kagomes was. He probably just took her for granted. "Well I'll be leaving now."  
  
Oh god all this movement all this stress she began to sway a little on her feet before she crashed into him.  
  
Instantly Inu Yasha started to panic reaching for her shoulders he shook her  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up please wake up"  
  
Instead her head lulled forward and came to rest against his chest again. In shock he could hear her mother still yelling on the phone she would know what to do leaning over and picking it up he started to yell in the phone.  
  
"Kagome needs to see a medicine woman."  
  
"Oh god what happened?"  
  
"she's fainted an"  
  
"what's her temperature?"  
  
Putting his free hand to her forehead he instantly drew it back because of the heat.  
  
"She's burning up."  
  
"you need to get her to the hospital."  
  
"the hospital where is it"  
  
"I can take you there" Hojo yelled from the doorway before grabbing hold of his bike. After a second of hesitation Hojo turned back to see that Inu Yasha had scoped Kagome up in his arms and was headed toward him.  
  
"Do you know where another bike is.."  
  
"Don't worry about me I can keep up."  
  
_____________-  
  
As they burst into the emergency room Inu Yasha frowned was her mother right was he supposed to bring here the place reeked of death. The other man had rushed up to the front desk and was speaking frantically to the woman behind it soon people were rushing toward him. With a start he realized that they had come to take Kagome away from him looking at the two men wearing green he growled how did he know that he could trust them with her.  
  
"Tell me where you want her?" he snarled at the two men who took an inadvertent step back.  
  
"This way I'll see to her now sir said a man that had come up behind them."  
  
Following the man he walked into a little room that was divided by a curtain.  
  
"There lay her on the bed and please take a step back." Taking a step back he bumped into Hojo.  
  
They watched as the doctor brought his hand to her wrist and then took her temperature.  
  
"How long has she been sick he said turning to look at the two men that where standing there.  
  
"A few days."  
  
"Why wasn't she brought here eliyier?"  
  
'because I didn't know that a place like this existed Inu Yasha thought but it wasn't like he could say it out loud. "She was too stubborn to come."  
  
"We need to run some tests I don't think that she has just a common cold."  
  
Inu Yasha stood outside the door well aware that Hojo was standing a few inches away from him glaring at him let him like he cared the only thing that mattered right now was Kagome.  
  
The lab technician looked at the screen. With a frown on her face "Doctor can you come look at this." She said in an urgent voice  
  
That's it for now ^.^ I felt like being a little evil want more then I love reviews 


	6. you can't help!

Hi Hi Hi hi  
  
Sorry, sorry that's all that I ever seem to be doing these days you know but I am Thanks to all the people that reviewed I love reviews. I started school again so. I'll up date when I can. Actually you know I update better when I'm in classes because I'm always looking for a reason not to do homework. E.e Me no own Inu  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Yes it's me sorry that I took so long u.u But I have not one but to very Kind beta readers that are willing to be tortured by my terrible grammar and spelling. So special thanks to them. Because they really disserve it.  
  
::Inu:: Don't forget Wench did you forget to say anything?  
  
::Echoe:: I don't own Him ::makes gesture toward a angry looking Inu Yasha::  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Inu Yasha wanted to get her out of there. No, he needed to get her out of there. The place smelled terrible. He didn't care if this was where her mother wanted her brought. He could smell the fresh blood in the air.  
  
I want that girl retested right now! Send the same nurse in there; anyone that has not already been in contact with her is stay away from that room. Do you hear me? I'll go and talk to the two gentlemen that brought her in." The doctor shouted orders as people franticly rushed about the room.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as people rushed into the room where Kagome was. He had to fight the urge to lift his ears to hear what they were saying, but the man that had lead them back here was on his way.  
  
"Hello. Um ... I would like to ask you a few questions, but first I would like to know how long the two of you have been in contact with the young lady."  
  
'Why the hell does he need to know that?' Maybe it's was something important.  
  
"I've been watching her for almost a week now." Inu Yasha said still not understanding how that had anything to do with Kagome being sick. Did they think that he had something to do with it?  
  
"That's not good. Then we're going to need to put you into quarantine, too." Turning he looked at the other man that was standing there.  
  
"Today was the first time that I've talked to her in a long time. She's been gone from school for a while. She's really, very fragile though. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, we're running more tests just to make sure. But I can't tell you anything. I can only release information to immediate family." Looking at Hojo he frowned. "We're going to have someone check you out. Then you are to go home and if anything happens, if you start to feel tired or anything, I want you to come back to this hospital and ask for me."  
  
Extending out his hand, the doctor gave the younger boy his card. A few seconds later, a woman dressed in white came and lead him away.  
  
"Now if you could come with me, I'll have you checked out, too. Since you've been in contact with her the longest."  
  
"You're not doing anything to me. I'm going in to see Kagome and that's all there is to it."  
  
Walking past the older man, Inu Yasha burst into the room just in time to see a woman walking out. The room smelled of blood, Kagome's blood. What had they done to her? Kagome was looking at him through half-closed lids and he crossed the room to sit next to her.  
  
"What did they do to you? Don't tell me that they didn't do anything, because I can smell your blood in the air, Kagome."  
  
"Everything is fine." Kagome replied hoping that she sounded more confidant then she felt.  
  
_________________-  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned. They must be there by now. She picked up the phone again. She needed to call the hospital and make sure that Kagome was alright. Then she could leave. Even now she could hear her father and Souta packing stuff.  
  
"Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?" The receptionists perky voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"A young woman was brought in there not too long ago. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. If I'm correct two young men should have brought her in."  
  
"Hold, please."  
  
"Hold! They put me on hold! Can you believe it?" She didn't know who she was talking to, seeing as neither of the two other people were in hearing distance.  
  
_____________-  
  
Inu Yasha practically growled as the man that had been talking to him came in and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I would like you to come with me. They would like to do some tests on you as well."  
  
That set bells off in Kagome's head. She knew if Inu Yasha understood what he meant, then he would have had something to say about it. The door opened and a woman looked into the room.  
  
"Doctor Fuma, the young woman's mother is on phone."  
  
"I'll be right there. Can you make sure that someone gets in here to do the tests? No. On second thought, send the other nurse over to test him as soon as she's done with the other boy."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
Kagome reached out her hands, clenching the sleeve of Inu Yasha's jacket. "Don't let them."  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about, because I'm going to take you out of here. I'm not going to let them do anything to you." Inu Yasha said trying to sound reassuring instead of angry.  
  
"No, not me, you idiot. You! don't let them give you any tests."  
  
"Why not? I've been sitting in your class taking notes all week. I think I can handle myself on one little test."  
  
"It's not like that. This is different. That was at school, this is a hospital."  
  
"Here, when they give you a test, it means that they take your blood. Then run tests on it, and if they took your blood then ..."  
  
"Take my blood! Is that what they did to you?" His fingers clenched into a fist, as he looked down at Kagome's small form in the bed. So that's what they had done. When those woman got back in here he would . no, when that man got back. someone was going to pay!  
  
"No, it's what they do. They want to know what's wrong with me and the doctor can tell by looking at your blood if something's wrong. But if they looked at yours." she paused, but the look that came across his face told her that he understood what she meant.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. There's no way in hell that I'm letting them touch me."  
  
"Good." Then, it was almost like her strength had given out and she closed her eyes, falling back against the pillows.  
  
___________________--  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, there is something terribly wrong with your daughter. Right now we're redoing the tests, because... well she seems to have a virus that... that I have never seen before in person."  
  
"That you've never seen before? Then how do you know that it's bad? She could just have a cold right?"  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I believe that she has yhem."  
  
"What's that I've never heard of it be." she stopped in mid sentence. She had heard it before but where...?  
  
"It's a disease that killed thousands of people in the feudal era."  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I think it would be better if you stayed right where you're at."  
  
"What are you talking about? I need to come and see my daughter."  
  
"Even if you come, we can't let you in. It's highly dangerous. We're going to put her under house arrest to isolate the disease. I fear that there's nothing we can do for her."  
  
"Nothing you can do! You're a doctor! You better think of something to do!" her mother's voice had reached hysterics. How could the doctors tell her that they didn't know if there was anything they could do for her little girl?  
  
"We don't have anything on hand. There hasn't been a.."  
  
"No! Now you listen here! That is a hospital and you will do something. I will not lose my daughter and if I want to go and see her, then I will!"  
  
"Do you have any other children, Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes. I have a son."  
  
"Do you want to put your son in danger, too?"  
  
"No. Of course, I don't."  
  
"Then you will stay away."  
  
______________-  
  
Inu Yasha looked up as the woman from before came into the room. There was something in her hand, something sharp. 'So that's what she was going to use to take his blood. Well if she thinks that she's going to get it without a fight, then she's wrong!'  
  
Kaede. He needed her right now. She knew far more then these fools did.  
  
The nurse looked at the man who was sitting on the bed. He was watching her. It shouldn't bother her. She had many other people give her dirty looks for coming in to take their blood. Never had it bothered her as much before, as it did right now.  
  
"You may remain there if you like. This will only take a second." The nurse said crossing the room.  
  
"No, I won't! Because you're not going to touch me and I'm going to take Kagome home. I haven't seen you do anything to help her. You've just come and stole her blood." Inu Yasha snarled moving to stand in front of Kagome  
  
"I insist that I have to do this. It's a very serious matter." The nurse said, taking a step toward the young man. To her surprise, he actually growled at her.  
  
"I don't care what it is. You're not touching me, nor are you touching her again! Do you hear me?" The nerve of this woman. Just thinking that she could do this to anyone that she wanted.  
  
Behind her, he could see that the man had entered the room again.  
  
"We had your other friend sent home." The older man said, thinking that Inu Yasha would want to know.  
  
"He's not my friend and I don't care what you did to him."  
  
"Oh, I just thought." Dr Fuma said, looking to nurse. He saw the empty vials in her hand and knew that she hadn't been able to collect the samples from the young man to run the tests.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong. Now, I'll be taking Kagome home."  
  
"I was about to suggest that you do that. There is nothing that we can do for her, at this point."  
  
"I thought as much." You're a bunch of fucking idiots and I don't know why Kagome's mother had wanted her brought here."  
  
"Even though we are allowing you to go home, you are to be place in quarantine. This illness must not be allowed to spread. One person will come by everyday to check and see if there are any changes and you mustn't let anyone else in.  
  
"Feh, I got you. You're worthless, so why don't you just stay away from her?" With that, he leaned over the bed gathering Kagome into his arms.  
  
"Don't let her move around. It's a strain on her and she needs all the rest that she can get, at this point. We'll take you back to your house now." Dr Fuma said, taking in the site of the young man holding the woman to his chest.  
  
"I can get back there myself."  
  
"I'm afraid..." He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out the young strange looking man was already out the door.  
  
_______________-  
  
'Don't let her move.' he thought as he laid her in the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. The phone rang and he covered his ears rushing to get it. It was Kagomes mother.  
  
"Inu Yasha, the doctor called me and told me that.. how could." She was fuming! She had trusted him to take good care of her daughter. Now Kagome could be dying, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Inu Yasha could tell by the tone of the woman's voice that she was mad, but that was too bad. He was mad, too! And she was about to hear about it.  
  
"How could you tell me to take Kagome to such a awful place?"  
  
"That's where they help people and why.?"  
  
"Help people! The entire place reeked of death and you're telling me that they were going to help her there. I'm bringing someone to help her from my time. She is far more competent than those fucking asses at your 'hospital'."  
  
He was bringing someone to help Kagome. Someone from his time, someone that would know what to do. Suddenly, all her anger melted away and all she wanted to do was cry.  
  
Kagome knew that they were talking about her. Who else could they be talking about? She was vaguely aware that she was back in her own bed. The next thing she knew, Inu Yasha was leaning over her.  
  
"I'll be right back, Kagome. I'm going to go and get Kaede. She'll know how to help you." Reaching his hand up, he let it rest on her cheek. He was alarmed by how warm she was to his touch. Standing up, he walked across the room. He paused at the door, listening to her labored breathing one last time before turning to leave.  
  
Moving as fast as he could, Inu Yasha ran to the small house that enclosed his well. Without a second thought, he leapt down into the darkness. Hitting the bottom, he looked up and could see the sky. He was back in his time. Jumping out in one quick movement, he hit the ground running. Feeling the wind course against his cheeks as he made his way to Kaede's hut  
  
Kaede looked up as someone slammed into her hut.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what do Ye need?" What she saw was startling. The hanyou was wearing modern clothes minus the shoes, but he looked frazzled in a way that she had never seen before.  
  
"You're coming me with me, old woman. Kagome needs your help."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"She's sick. Now grab your stuff and get on it. I don't have time to spare."  
  
"Let me gather my stuff and I'll be ready to go." Kaede rushed around the hut grabbing the stuff that she might need. Something serious must be wrong with Kagome to make Inu Yasha act like he was.  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yes, let us depart." Before she could say anything else, Inu Yasha had scoped her up and was carrying her at break neck speed through the woods.  
  
_______________-  
  
Kaede looked at the house as Inu Yasha lead her though it. Kagome lived in palace. It was marvelous.  
  
"In here." Swinging open the door to Kagome's room, he was met with silence. His ears twitched, but still nothing. The room was still- like death.  
  
Want more I need reviews ^.^ 


	7. You can End it

Hi Hi  
  
Yes yes I know I'm bad sorry for taking for long to update I didn't mean it really I didn't u.u. Today was my last official day of summer classes except for my final that I have to take next week. So I came home and wrote. Since I don't have to go back till September I'm going to update more regularly. Hehehe I even already started my next chapter of Waking Up beside you if anybody's reading that if you haven't checked it out give it a try.  
  
Thanks for being patient and thanks to the people that reviewed because I love them.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
In the blink of an eye Inu Yasha covered the distance between the door and the bed. Leaning over he gathered Kagome into his arms, it was only then that he heard a sharp intake of breath that was followed by raspier ones. Relief filling him he sat there holding her for a few more seconds just reassure himself that she was still alive. Turning his head he looked up at the older woman who was standing beside the bed watching him.  
  
"Inu Yasha move so I can examine Kagome." The older woman said in a serious tone. Kagomes appearance was frightening her skin was pail and her breathing was coming short harsh gasps. When they had first arrived Inu Yasha had rushed across the room and lifted her up it was only then that she had heard Kagome's ragged breathing which lead her to believe that when they had arrived the young miko hadn't been breathing. All the symptoms only lead to one conclusion and she didn't like it.  
  
"Have you taken her to a Dr. in this time?"  
  
"Yes I did but they said that they could do anything for her."  
  
At this Kaede bowed her head taking the younger woman's hand in her own startled by how warm the skin under her fingers was. So even in her time they hadn't found a cure.  
  
"Did they say that she has yhem?"  
  
Yhem he had head that before and the mention of it made him stiffen, he had heard about the disease, it was fatal. He knew they had been placed under quarantine because the disease was contagious. That it was a serious matter but he had thought that it was something that they just couldn't treat at the time, he never though that it was something deadly. More like he hadn't even wanted to consider that it was deadly.  
  
"What can you do for her?" he asked still sitting on the bed looking down at Kagome.  
  
The sound of his voice made Kaede's heart ach. It made her wish that she had a different answer to give him then the one that she had but she didn't.. "There's nothing I can do for her you just have to wait."  
  
All he could do was wait? That was it, just sit here want wait to see if she lived or died. No Kagome couldn't die she wouldn't die from something like this. Looking down at her he refused to believe anything else.  
  
Kaede watched his face. Was there something that she could do? She wasn't skilled enough but she knew someone that might be able to help. 'Her sister.'  
  
"Inu Yasha"  
  
Looking away from Kagome to the older woman he frowned.  
  
"Find my sister. If anyone can do anything for her she can."  
  
"Kikyo." The word rolled off his tongue as he stood his gaze still lingering on Kagome she appeared to be asleep. Oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in even in the room with her. "I'll be back then. Can you watch her while I'm gone?" he waited till Kaede nodded before he turned and left.  
  
"Inu Yasha, the last I heard my sister was taking care of people in a shrine about 50 miles north of my village."  
  
_______________  
  
Kaede reached forward putting her hand to Kagomes forehead if she had thought that her hand had been warm her forehead was on fire. She wished there was something that she could do for the girl but there was nothing aside from making sure that she was comfortable.  
  
Marveled by the small room she sat on the springy bed amazed at how soft it was. So this was Kagome's time. It was different then she thought it would be. She guessed that no matter what Kagome said about it she could never really prepare them for what it was like. Looking around she wanted to go explore but also she didn't want to leave the younger woman's side. In the end despite her curiosity, her concern for Kagome won out and she kept her seat on the cushi bed. 'Yhem' this was serious. Closing her eyes she reached her hand out like she had before putting it to Kagomes forehead.  
  
"Hurry Inu Yasha."  
  
_____________  
  
'Kikyo' her sent hung in the air and he knew that he was getting closer. This thought pushed him on making his pick up his speed, he had to hurry. 'Kagome' how could something like this happen? Pausing on the edge of a clearing he saw her she was standing in the mist of men, her head turned in his direction. She knew that he was there. He could tell by the look on her face. Not wanting to waste time but also not wanting the men that were around her to be alarmed he walked half ran into the clearing pausing as the edge of the men noticing that a few of them had reached for their weapons, it was Kikyo that put them at ease with a wave of her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"Not here." She didn't want to talk to him in front of these men though they had stilled themselves they she knew that they didn't trust him.  
  
Frowning he followed Kikyo into the edge of the woods. He wanted to tell her to hurry up, but knew if he did then she would only make more of a point to go slower. He couldn't put up with that not now, not when Kagome was laying helpless in bed. Kikyo was looking at him with the same stoic expression that she always wore.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Imagine that you need my help."  
  
'Imagine that you need my help.' Her words were infuriating. Clenching his hand into a fist he bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn't fly off the handle at her. "It's not me, Kagome." his words died in his throat  
  
It was odd seeing Inu Yasha like this she had never seen him so full of emotion before so open. And she knew right then that she had lost she had lost to this slip of a girl. Then again this was Inu Yasha and she could get him to do what ever she wanted weather he knew it or not. Despite how she felt she wasn't ready to give him up not to that woman not to someone like her. Taking a step forward she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I."  
  
What the hell was going on? After a few seconds he returned the embrace pulling her deeper into his arms. He had missed this he had missed her. But at the same time he was ashamed Kagome was sick and she needed his help and he was hugging someone else.  
  
Having accomplished her goal she looked up at him taking in his dazed expression.  
  
"Kikyo." Closing his eyes he steadied himself.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome's sick."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
Hearing her answer he backed up releasing her from his grasp. Studying her face he couldn't believe it how could she be so eager to help people that she didn't even know, but so unwilling to help to help someone else. What had Kagome ever done to her? Nothing that was the answer, Kagome had never done anything to the woman that was standing in front of him now.  
  
"What has she done to you?"  
  
Looking down at his clothes he took in the sight of the black school uniform that he was still wearing. It must have looked strange, even more so to someone that had never seen this type of clothing.  
  
"Don't change the subject?" Inu Yasha snarled unable to control himself.  
  
By the tone of his voice she knew not to push him anymore.  
  
"What wrong with her?"  
  
"She has something called Yhem." The expression on her face changed turning from the expressionless mask that she wore to something that almost resembled sadness or maybe it was pity. It told him one thing that coming here had been for nothing she wasn't going to help.  
  
She had been wrong. She had thought she lost him. She had thought he had run here because his dear little Kagome had the sniffles and he wanted someone to take care of her. Yhem was a touchy disease but she knew one thing and taking in Inu Yasha expression she knew he knew it too.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as her expression changed and he knew. He didn't know what he felt at that moment. Something between anger and sorrow like he was being ripped apart, it felt like his heart was breaking. Turning his back on her he couldn't look at her anymore. Then he felt pressure against his back. Kikyo was standing next to him her body pressed against him.  
  
"You should end it."  
  
'You should end it.' He wanted to take a step forward but he couldn't move his feet had taken root and he would never be able to move again. Maybe not it just felt that way. 'what was she saying?'  
  
"It will be better there's nothing I can do for her. There's nothing anyone can do for her, the least you can do it see to it that she doesn't suffer very long."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"How long has she been sick? It starts out like a cold. Then it gets worse fainting spells periods where she stops breathing, loss of apatite. Then the next week things start to look better she has normal periods where you can't even believe that she's sick but she has lapses. Finally she gets sick like before only this time. One time she's closes her eyes it will be fore the last time."  
  
He could do nothing only stand there and listen to her as she spoke. The trueness of her words plaguing him. He couldn't do it though, He couldn't do what she wanted not to Kagome. Not to his Kagome.  
  
"You could end it all now. Do you really want her to suffer?"  
  
"I don't want her to suffer. The sadness left his voice only to be replaced with anger. " this is Kagome she won't give up!" He shouted more to convince him self then to convince her.  
  
He has such faith in her. Faith that she won't die. How can he? "Take this." Reaching into the folds of her hakama her hand closed around a small object. Holding it out in his view she motioned for him to take it.  
  
"what's that?" There was a small object resting in her hand it was looked like rock with a light blue tint to it. The rock almost glowed from within, it set his senses on edge and he knew that it was something more that just a rock.  
  
"It's for you when you change your mind. It will hold her soul till you can get it back to me. But don't let her suffer to long or her soul will become damaged"  
  
Ripping the small object from her grasp Inu Yasha turned his eyes blazing at the woman before him not want to believe that she had just said what she did.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!?"  
  
"She's going to die anyway. If you bring me my soul back I can live again." His eyes softened a little at those words seeing it as a good sign she continued. "You could have me Inu Yasha."  
  
"I can't do that to her. I'll never do that to her!" The words escaped his throat in a low growl and he began slowly backing away.  
  
"let her suffer it's nothing to me."  
  
"Your right it's nothing to you."  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome opened her eyes waiting for them to focus she could make out the form of someone sitting on her bed but she knew it wasn't Inu Yasha. Slowly Kaede came into focus. There was a expression on her face that she would never forget and she knew. There was nothing they could do for her not in this time, not in that time. Tears pooled in her eyes and she tried to hold them back, it was useless the hot tears made their way down her cheeks and she lunged her body forward into Kaede's arms.  
  
"I want my mom."  
  
"It's better if no one is around you. It catching."  
  
"I know but that doesn't mean that I can't still not want her." Her eyes widening she leaned over taking the potable phone off her night stand and dialing the number where her mother was supposed to be. Counting the rings she just sat there after the twelfth one it became painfully obvious that no one was going to answer clicking the phone off she sobbed into folds of Kaede's gi.  
  
Hearing the door opened Kaede looked up to see Inu Yasha standing there in the frame. Their eyes met and he shook his head. Looking down at he girl in her arms she frowned it wasn't fair. it wasn't fair why this girl?  
  
"Kaede I'm going to take you back I need to be alone with Kagome."  
  
Nodding the older woman understood. Prying herself from the arms that were around her she stood and headed for the door. Only when they were outside did she feel free talk.  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
"Nothing she said Kagome will die."  
  
He sounded different when he said that. Unlike his brash self his tone was mature like he had grown up more in the short time that he had been away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for."  
  
_______________  
  
Kagome looked up as Inu Yasha came back in the room. He just stood there for a few seconds watching her the next thing she knew she was in his arms. Her body pressed firmly against him. The tears came again and this time she didn't try to hold them back. She was dying and Inu Yasha knew it.  
  
That's it now if you want more I want Reviews ^.^  
  
There should be something for everyone that commented on chapter 6 if I left you out it was an accident. So yell at me ^.^  
  
Avalonian Witch- ::Looks:: it's a review it's a review I Updated ^.^  
  
Kookiez- I love you. your comments are so funny and cute. I hope to never disappoint you with anything that I write. And I hope to be hearing from you in the future  
  
Stone Fox- More story sorry it took so long.  
  
Yarou Youkai- Thanks I hope to not disappoint you tell me if I do.  
  
Destination- Hope this chapter answered some questions.  
  
Samurai Girl- Thanks I hope that you liked this chapter. I will I have more time to write now so you'll see more of me.  
  
Harmony- ::laughs:: you know I actually thought of making Hojo get sick to too.  
  
Tenshi Chan- I tried to do better with this chapter really I did  
  
Rouge- Glade you understand down.  
  
DR- thanks for the review sorry to keep you waiting  
  
Jessy- hehehe I love suspense. I also love fluff he odd combo. Thanks for the review.  
  
Namiko the anime wizard- its going its going 


	8. The thing We Never Say

Hi Hi  
  
I'm back lookie and it hasn't been that long. Hhehe sorry I'm still amazed by that so humor me. Well I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Me no own inu  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kaede frowned. What an unusual request she thought as she entered the village in search of the perverted monk. Approaching the public bath house she saw the man that she was looking for leaning against the outside of the building with a smile on his face.  
  
Miroku watched the old woman approach him. By the look on her face he knew that she wanted to tell him something. Intuition told him that she wasn't going to reprimand him for being in front of the bath house bugging the ladies. Widening the smile on his face he nodded as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Miroku I need you to go on a mission for me." No that wasn't how she needed to phrase that. Inu Yasha needed him to do something, but She knew if she started her sentence out like that the monk would complain about how he could do it for himself.  
  
"I would love to but I can't the weeks up. Kagome and Inu Yasha should be coming back. I'm sure that Inu Yasha will want to leave as soon as they get back."  
  
"Kagome might not ever be coming back."  
  
The serious of her tone wiped the smile right off the monks face and all he could do was look at her like she might tell him it was all a joke. But Kaede would never joke about something like this, he had never even knew Kaede to be someone to even tell a joke but on this occasion he wished that she would just smile and say that she hadn't meant a word of what she had said.  
  
"I know that she was sick when her and Inu Yasha left but."  
  
"I talked to Inu Yasha and I." she wasn't able to get the sentence out before the young man interrupted her.  
  
"You know how Inu Yasha blows things out of proportion."  
  
"As I was going to say before you interrupted me. I went to see Kagome myself and it was my opinion that she might never be coming back."  
  
"You went to see her?" Suddenly everything was becoming too real to him. He could understand that Inu Yasha would make a bigger deal of things but when Kaede the down to earth one said that it was her opinion that Kagome would be coming back he got worried. "It's Kagome though I'm sure that in her time they know how to take care of anything."  
  
"She has Yhem."  
  
The statement sealed the argument and Miroku to brake eye contact with the older woman because he could no longer handle it. "You. is there any chance you might have made a mistake?" though he asked he already knew the answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"then I'll go. I will leave on your mission immediately I only ask you one thing tell Sango that I have left but don't tell her the reason I do not wish for her to worry."  
  
"I know she will tell her. But she will wonder why you just left."  
  
"Tell her that I left to look for a woman."  
  
"that will just make her mad."  
  
"I know that it will but I would rather have her mad at me then worrying about something that she can not change any day. Now tell me what is that Inu Yasha wants me to do."  
  
____________-  
  
It was getting dark outside sitting in the chair at the desk he watched as Kagome slept. He thought of the events from earlier. He thought of how Kikyo had refused to help. All she had wanted was her soul back. How could she be so selfish? If it had been the other way around then he knew that Kagome would have done what ever had been in her power to help. He heard rustling from the bed fallowed by muffled coughing. Before he knew what he was doing he was across the room gathered Kagome to him. Pulling her into a sitting position he patted her back running his hand in circular motion.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she realized that she had been pulled up. As her waking mind took over she become conscious to fact that it was Inu Yasha holding her. Bringing her arms up she wrapped them around him pulling him closer to her and for just a moment her she could pretend that he was holding her because he loved her not because he had found out that she. breaking off that thought she pressed her face against his chest.  
  
"Can. can you hold me till I fall asleep?"  
  
Her voice was soft as she spoke almost like she was afraid to say it. He was ashamed, ashamed that he had acted in such a way that she was afraid to ask him for something. Pulling her closer to him he brought his hand up to the side of her face before letting it trail back through her hair. How could she make him feel like such a wretch?  
  
"I would hold you forever. If you wanted me to."  
  
Kagome frowned a little allowing tears to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"I would never be cruel enough to ask you to do that. So just hold me for tonight." She was afraid laying here in the darkness only here would she admit that there was nothing she or anyone could do. Inu Yasha moved beneath her resting against the head board of the bed. Holding her securely against him he heard the sound of her breathing slow as she slipped into sleep again.  
  
Wincing at her words from before he pulled her sleeping form closer to him enjoying the warmth of her body next to his. 'I would never be cruel enough to ask you to do that.' She had been thinking about him and Kikyo how he had told her he would die with her. Damn You Kagome can't you think about yourself for once. That didn't mater any more, the only thing that mattered.  
  
"Can't you see that see that you're the only thing that matters in the world to me right now you stupid wench." His words were choked because he didn't know what to do. Be angry or cry. "I'll never make you ask. For you I would do anything,"  
  
_________________-  
  
Hojo sat in his room his face buried in his hands. A medical book was laying open on his bed but he had his back turned away from it not wanting to see what it said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hojo looked at the nurse that had come to lead him away they said that they needed to run a quick test on him just to be safe before he left. Did that mean that Kagome was really sick? Did they think that he might have contracted the disease?  
  
Sitting down in the chair he looked at the nurse as she readied a needle.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you something like that It's for immediate family only." The nurse said plastering a smile on her face.  
  
Hojo had never felt so frustrated before in his life. He knew that Kagome didn't like him in that way but he still had trouble letting her go. Here this woman with her fake smile telling him that he had no right to know what was wrong with her. Something in him snapped. Shooting to his feet he looked at the woman.  
  
"No. Now you look here!" Another person rushed into the room now both of them where standing there looking at him like he was a mad man and maybe he was but he wanted answers. He had to know what was wrong with her. Because even if she never felt the same way he would always care for her even if he had to just be her friend he could handle that.  
  
The first nurse closed the short distance placing her hands on his arms. With a heave he shrugged them off looking her right in the eye. "Sir please sit down I really need to run these tests before you can leave."  
  
"You're doing tests on me to see if I have the same thing as my friend. I think that means that I am pretty much entitled to know what you're doing the test for am I right? If you don't want to tell me then I'll be contacting a lawyer. The Dr was Kind enough to give me his card" he said taking the little piece of paper out of his pocket to look at it. "Now would you two be so kind to give me your names." He hated having to act like this really he did but before he left he would know what was wrong with Kagome. Even if it meant he had to use methods that he would normally frown upon.  
  
The two nurses looked at each other both giving a nod.  
  
"Don't think that just because." He had been about to say that just because he was a kid but the nurse interrupted him.  
  
"She has Yhem and that's what we're running a test on you for. Now that you know what it is well give you the tests and you can go and find out what it is." To the nurses surprise the boy sat down and rolled up the sleeve of his school uniform.  
  
"Thank you that was all that I wanted to know. Sorry that I was so rude just now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yhem he wished that he had never heard that name. He knew that Kagome was sick a lot but he had never expected that something like this would happen to her. Burring his face in his hands again he shook his head. He had went right out and got a book. What he found there hadn't been that encouraging. There was nothing that they could do for her and that just pissed him off. Reaching his hand behind him he picked up the book. Maybe he had missed something maybe. His eyes falling on the first line he reread it for what must have been the fifteenth time. 'Yhem was a disease that effected thousands in the feudal era of Japan. It's fatality rate is nearly one hundred percent of all recorded cases with no known cure. The last known case.' What was the use he had read it and reread it there was no chance that he had missed anything with this thought he flung the book across the room. It had said nearly one hundred percent that meant that there was still a chance. He only hoped that Kagome could hold out till they found something.  
  
_________-  
  
He was thinking. He had been spending a lot of time doing that. No not a lot of time. It was just that it felt like time had stopped for him. But at the same time it was moving so fast. Had it been only yesterday? There was a knock on the door it was a soft knock and he knew that Kagome couldn't hear it but the persistent sound was annoying him sliding off the bed he gently laid Kagome down. Reaching out he brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I'll be right back." A small smile played across her features and with that he turned to leave.  
  
His expression changed as he opened the door the smell of rain accompanying the sight of a woman dressed in white. He remembered that the doctor had said he would be sending people to check on Kagome, Not that he was even going to let this person in the house.  
  
"Hello I."  
  
"What are you doing here? They said there was nothing that they could do. I don't want you here." The last came out as a growl making the woman on the steps take a step back.  
  
"I'm supposed to report back on how the young lady's doing." The man in front of her looked imposing half stammering she took a step forward to cover the ground that she had just lost.  
  
"I said that I didn't want you here. Tell them that she's the same." With that he slammed the door in the woman face. Stocking back up the stairs he paused to collect himself.  
  
Pushing open the door he saw that Kagome was sitting at her desk with her back turned to him. She hadn't noticed that he had entered so he just stood there for a few seconds watching her before crossing the room.  
  
Leaning over her shoulder he saw that she was holding a small white case in her hands. her fingers turning it over to look at it from a different angles. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, in response he felt the frown that was already on his face deepen. A light tapping sound came from the window as it started to rain steadily outside.  
  
"What's that?" he asked referring to the object that she held in her hands.  
  
Not even bothering to turn and look at him she opened the small case revealing rows of colors. With some brush like thing resting in the middle. "It's a water color set that I got for Shippo I had panned on giving it to him when we went back."  
  
"I was going back to talk to Kaede and see if she had found anything out. Would you like me to take it to him?"  
  
"I would. Though don't worry him as to why I'm not back yet."  
  
Inu Yasha thought of the small Kit who saw Kagome as his mother. He had already lost so much and he didn't know how to tell him this. So he came to one conclusion that he wouldn't.  
  
"Sit boy." at the sound of her words a load crash was heard behind her as Inu Yasha went hurdling to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench?" the anger in his voice soon gave way to worry as he saw her face looking down at him.  
  
"I just hadn't done it in a while and.."  
  
"It's ok I understand." With that he crawled to his feet not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.  
  
____________-  
  
"That lecherous Monk." The words escaped her mouth while the rest of her thoughts remained silently stewing. That stupid monk, they had things to do and he decides to just run off to look for some woman. Sure he hadn't run off to do something like this before but she wouldn't put it past the pervert. Though right now she didn't know what had made her more mad the fact that he had left without telling her, or he had left to find a woman. More importantly a woman that wasn't her. Still there was something off about his behavior. Normal he wouldn't do something like this. That had to mean that something was up. Or that his perversion was just getting worse.  
  
Kaede sat there looking at the exterminator she felt bad for having lied to her, but it was Miroku's request.  
  
"You know Miroku really is a good guy?"  
  
Hearing that Sango looked up to see that Kaede was sitting across the room. She hadn't even noticed that the woman had come into the room.  
  
"I know that he is, that's why I'm so mad."  
  
"I think that this time you should give him credit because thing aren't always what they appear." She watched as the woman's changed from to anger to one of confusion seeing this she got up to leave.  
  
'Well then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time you stupid letch' Sango thought turning her attention back to the floor in front of her.  
  
___________-  
  
A loud pounding filled the house. With a scowl Inu Yasha turned away from the desk.  
  
"I'll go answer it."  
  
Nodding she watched him leave, while setting down the paints that were in her hand.  
  
'Damn it. Who the fuck was it now? If it was that woman again he would do a hell of a lot more then slam the door in her face he didn't have to put up with them. If they couldn't do anything for Kagome then he didn't want them any where near to her. Grasping the door knob he flung open the door his mouth opened to say something. His words died in his throat before he could even get them out when he saw who it was.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched as the door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Inu Yasha but as soon as he saw it was her his mouth closed and his expression changed.  
  
"I came to see my daughter."  
  
It was raining and he had to fight the urge to step back and let her and the other two members of Kagomes family in but he knew they were in quarantine, no more then that he knew that if he let them in and they got sick too that he would never forgive himself, that Kagome would never forgive him.  
  
"I can't let you in."  
  
"She's my daughter this is my house!" Her voice rose as she looked at the man in front of her. The only thing that kept her from trying to get in was the look on his face.  
  
"I know but what would Kagome do if you got sick because of her? Think of how she would feel. I probably shouldn't even be talking to you."  
  
"Did they have a way to help her? The people from your time?" her words sounded choppy like she had to force them out, or like she didn't want to hear his answer.  
  
Bowing his head he didn't know if he could look her in the eye. He felt like a failure.  
  
His silence spoke everything and she didn't press the matter. More like she didn't want to admit that they had hit a dead end. So rather she returned to the subject of seeing her daughter. "Let me see her please just let me see her. If not that, just let me talk to her if even just through the door."  
  
He couldn't take the expression on her face. He could take the emotion that was pouring off her. Nodding he shut the door and walked up the stairs. When he got to the bed room he saw that Kagome was half laying on the bed half laying on the floor crossing the room he kneeled next to her. Her eyes where closed and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her face reaching out his hand he went to pull her on to the bed.  
  
"Who was at the door." She struggled to open her eyes but they didn't want to listen to her.  
  
"Your mom. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Mom." Her eyes snapped open and she tried to stand only getting half way up before she sunk back to her knees. But that was alright because she felt strong arms close around her waist and then she was being lifted bridal style. With a smile she let her head lull forward. With a broken heart he carried her down the stairs to the closed door. Where she motioned for him to put her down.  
  
Her feet touching the ground she was thankful that this time she was been able to support herself.  
  
"Mom!?" she half yelled at the closed door.  
  
"I'm here baby, oh I'm here open the door for me." Her voice sounded muffled from the other side of the door but not even that couldn't hide the pain that lingered in her mothers voice.  
  
"I can't." it hurt to say those words she wanted nothing more then to open that door and feel safe in her mothers arms but she wasn't about to put her mom in danger. "I don't want you to get sick too."  
  
"I don't care!! don't you see that I don't care! all I care about is you." Leaning forward the older woman rested her hand on the surface of the door almost like if by touching it she could be closer to her daughter.  
  
"I care about you too. I couldn't let you get sick If you did what would happen to Grandpa what would happen to Souta?" reaching out she let her hand rest against the smooth finish of the door. Tears had started to fall down her cheeks and she just let them because there nothing else she could do. "They would be alone."  
  
Even through the door she could tell that her daughter was crying. She wanted to comfort her. She need to be strong for sake but how could she when all she wanted to do herself was cry.  
  
"But we're all going to be alone without you can't you see that. You're my daughter. You're my little girl. Why did this have to happen to you?" Anger filled her as to the reason why she was sick hit her. "If you hadn't went to the feudal era then everything would have been fine." It escaped her mouth as a yell expressing all the anguish that was tormenting her soul. She needed someone to blame and there was only one person that she could think of.  
  
Kagome said nothing she couldn't deny it if she had stayed in her time then everything would have been fine.  
  
"It's all his fault he drug you there. Can you hear me in there you took away my little girl." the words poured from her mouth at a half sob and she beat her fist against the door.  
  
Sinking to the ground Kagome leaned against the door for support. "Don't blame him momma. It's not his fault." 'and I love him her brain added even though she couldn't bring herself to say it, but she knew that her mother would be able to tell how she felt.  
  
The sound of her daughters sapped the anger out of her, and all that was left was tears so she let them come. He knees cave out as she crumpled to a heap on the ground leaning against the door. "Oh god I know honey, and I know you love him. It's just that I don't understand. I don't understand why."  
  
Inu Yasha watched her waiting for her to deny what her mother had said, but she did nothing of the sort. So he just continued to stand there watching her cry against the door her mothers words ringing in his head 'oh god I know honey and I know you love him.' Looking down he was even more ashamed of himself.  
  
Souta watched his mother he didn't know what was going on the only thing he knew was that Kagome was sick and she wasn't letting them in the house.  
  
"Kagome!!" he screamed at the door taking a step toward it when he felt his grandfathers hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop. Looking up the older man shook his head no. but he didn't listen instead he shrugged the hand off talking another step forward stopping at next to his mother.  
  
"Why wont you let us in you're making mom cry." As he got closer to the door he could hear his sister's sobs and he knew that his mother wasn't the only one crying. Tears started to flow down his own cheek and he felt his grandfathers hands pulling him away. This time he didn't fight instead he turned around burring his face in his grandfathers shirt and cried for all that he was worth.  
  
Hearing her brother yell she had to fight to control herself from flinging open the door. She wanted to see them but she couldn't force herself to go to a window and look. If she did she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself any longer. As it was now she was having a hard time.  
  
"Mom. Next time you talk to me. can you call me on the phone?"  
  
"Why don't you know that we love you too Kagome that we want to be here for you?" it hurt to hear her daughter say something like that to her. Call her on the phone it was almost like she didn't want them to be here.  
  
"No that's not it I love you too. But I can't handle it this way! I can take that your so close to me and I can't hug you! I don't think I could bear it if I had to do this again. Please understand mom please." she paused trying to collect herself. "for me." The last came out a whisper.  
  
Hearing rustling under the door she looked down and saw a charm to ward off bad health in her grandfathers hand writing. Normal she wouldn't take such things, besides charms her grandfather made never worked anyway. But at this moment she couldn't bring herself to say that instead she reached down taking the piece of paper in her hand bringing it to her chest she cradled it like a treasure.  
  
After sliding the charm under the door he placed his hand on his daughters shoulder.  
  
Feeling the pressure on her shoulder she turned and looked at her father who was standing there. Souta was clinging to his side and they were soaking wet. Only at this did she realize that it was still raining. The grip on her shoulder tightened a bit and she knew that her father meant that it was time to go. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her dad and she felt like a little girl all over again.  
  
"Ok Kagome if that's what you want." she said to the door having to turn around right afterwards because she knew if she didn't then she would never be able to leave.  
  
"It is." With the words out of her mouth she didn't know if she could talk anymore. Sliding all the way to the ground she curled up in a little ball before she felt arms around her pulling her close not able to anything but sob she found comfort in his arms.  
  
It made his heart ach to see her like this. Pulling her against him he cradled her in his arms. Turning to look at the door he spoke. "I take full responsibility because it's my fault. Don't worry I will take care of your daughter. I'll do whatever I can to make sure she gets better." 'because I love her too' his mind add.  
  
Hearing him say that she knew that her daughter was in good hands, but that didn't mean that it wasn't hard to walk away. Though it was nice to know that Inu Yasha returned her daughters' feelings.  
  
Shifting to a sitting position he pulled Kagome into his lap feeling her arms go around his neck. Burring his face in her hair he felt numb, he knew one thing though. What he had said had been true he would do what ever it took to make sure that Kagome got better even if it meant groveling to his brother.  
  
Lady Julianna - wow thanks. I know me is evil lot of people say that ^.^ oh and congrats  
  
Aimy- o.O thankies really like your review. I know I know me is really bad just leaving it like that. I will have more mush and yes Inu will have an emotional side. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. Heheh if you like this story check out Waking up beside you it's another Inu Kag story. ::covers mouth:: I mean that is if you want to.  
  
Kaede Kagome- Inu will go to any lengths.  
  
Kagome 1990- thanks.  
  
Yarou Youkai- I continued and it was soon. ^.^ well sooner then I usually do. I got the fever and just sat down and wrote it all in one sitting so if anything seams out of whak just tell me.  
  
Miah The Storm wolf- took that into consideration and I'm working on it.  
  
Well that should have been everybody thanks for reviewing. 


	9. You Mean Nothing

Hi Hi  
  
I know I haven't updated this story in a while. ::Laughs:: sorry, sorry.  
  
I would like to thank everyone that is reading this story. I have fan art for this chapter of the story so if anyone wants to see it leave a request and your email addy. Heheh I'm writing that both here at the end hehe because I don't even know if people read my author notes so.  
  
Oh and for those of you reading Waking up Beside you I promise a chapter this weekend. Hehe and if you haven't read it check it out you might like it ^.^  
  
Any way I don't own inu and on with the chapter.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Sesshomaru frowned as he waited under the god tree. His brother had some nerve to send that pathetic human to find him. He doesn't even show up. Looked around, extending is senses to see if he could feel his bother any where near him. No nothing. Why was he even here in the first place? It wasn't like seeing his little brother was high on his priority list.  
  
Looking off into the distance he saw that Rin was sitting on the ground picking some flowers and Jaken was standing there watching her like he was afraid that the little girl was going to get up and run off at any second.  
  
There was something about it this time though. He had sensed something about the Monk. Something that hadn't been there before. Something that told him that this time he would go and meet his brother to see what it was that he wanted from him. Well he would wait, but not very much longer.  
  
Then he felt it his brother. He was approaching him at a fast pace. It was strange it was like he had appeared out of nowhere. How had he gotten so close without him being able to feel him?  
  
Rin as if knowing that someone was coming made her way to him and he felt her hands as they twisted some of the material of his pants.  
  
Inu Yasha rushed toward his brother. Pausing he took a second to collect himself. He knew that if he just rushed in and demanded something of is brother then he might as well have just taken no of an answer.  
  
Sesshomaru watched with curiosity seeing the his brother had actually gathered himself before he came to talk to him. Now he was really worried. What could have happened to make his hot headed brother act this way?  
  
"I need your help." Inu Yasha said biting his tongue after words so that he did say the other words that wanted to rush out of his mouth after that.  
  
If his brother hadn't had the lost expression on his face, he would have denied him right there. But the way that his brother was acting was enticing to him. If he had any less control over himself he might have smiled at the irony of it. His little brother needed him for something. Well he was going to see how it felt to be left hanging.  
  
"Is that all that you came here for? I thought that it would be something important but it appears that my brother just wants me to clean up his mess."  
  
"Why you." biteing his lip a small growl that he wasn't able to stop came from his throat. "You don't understand."  
  
"What do you mean that I don't understand? I understand perfectly. You have a problem that you can't handle so you want someone else to do that for you." He glared down at his brother he couldn't believe that he had let that monk talk him into coming here.  
  
Gold clashed with gold. It was there the same look that he had seen in the eyes of the monk.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to do, his brother was the only one that could help him. How was he going to make him understand? He would not be defeated yet.  
  
Rin looked back and forth between the two brothers. Jaken was standing there looking like he was about to say something but she would not have any of it. Shooting the little man a glare she shook her head no. Smiling at the exasperated expression that came across him face.  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
"What, is it my problem that you can't take care of your toys."  
  
Clenching his hands into fists he felt his claws bite into his flesh. He was thankful the small amount of discomfort reminded him not to lose his temper.  
  
"You are learning control I would be proud of you, if you didn't annoy me so much. Problems between you and that woman are none of my concern." With that he turned to leave.  
  
"She's dieing." saying it out loud made his throat hurt. He had never allowed himself to say those words out loud before. Even when he had told Kikyo, he had just told her that Kagome was sick. Now that he had heard those words out of his own mouth he felt the full weight of them pressing on him. They pressed around him hanging in the air making it hard to breath.  
  
Sesshomaru paused turning to look at his brother so that was it. The look on his face had gotten worse. There was something there in his eyes. It was none of his business what happened to him. It came as shock what he had said. So there was something wrong with his little brothers woman briefly he contemplated helping him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Inu Yasha asked realizing that he had his brother's attention again.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his brother. A wicked smile spread across his face. "I want to see you beg."  
  
Inu Yasha bit his lip harder he did not want to do this he would not be his brother's lap dog. An image of Kagome flashed through his mind. Her pail face looking at him with glossed over eyes. Even if it meant that he did this. It didn't matter as long as Kagome was alright. He would do what ever it took he couldn't live with himself if he had overlooked this opportunity. If he didn't ask everyone that he could then he would have failed her.  
  
Closing his eyes he gathered himself and worked to calm his anger.  
  
"On you knees." Sesshomaru said looking at his brothers eyes he could tell that he was working hard to contain his anger and he loved to have his little brother in this position he would do what ever he wanted him to right now.  
  
With some hesitancy he sank to his knees. "Please help me. I.She has Yhem there nothing that they can do for her." Pausing he felt even more deflated at his next words. "There's nothing that I can do for her." He couldn't get out any more. What was a person supposed to say when they begged? He wasn't used to begging for anything he had never begged for anything. But for Kagome he would do what ever he had to.  
  
Raising one eyebrow he continued to watch his brother 'Yhem' there was nothing that he could do to help her. It was a natural disease If she had been wounded if she had been killed he could do something to help her. Even if they did bring her from the dead there was nothing that he could do for the sickness that already ravaged her body.  
  
"Not good enough." He said hiding his concern behind his cold mask of indifference.  
  
Anger and Sorrow spread through his body mixing and rendering him senseless. Hitting his clenched fists against the ground he bowed his head.  
  
"I beg you. what more do you want. I need her you don't understand."  
  
"My poor little brother and his toys. I'm not going to help you." Turning again he began to walk away once more. Then he felt it a strong burst of Youkai energy. It came in a burst almost strong enough to knock him down. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. A heavy weight pinning him to the ground. Turning he managed to make it onto his back. His brother was above him his claws poised at his neck.  
  
Inu Yasha saw the world through a haze of red. His brother was beneath him. He couldn't remember having moved, but obviously he had because he was straddling his brother a feral growl escaping his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and he was afraid, something that he would have never thought would happen. Afraid of his little brother. The mangy hanyou, but he was different he wasn't his brother. Those red rimmed eyes looking at him the slashes on the side of his face framing a wicked grin that curled his lips.  
  
His mind was screaming at him. One thought was going through his mind all that mattered was Kagome. It didn't matter what happened it didn't matter what he did. All that mattered to him was what happened to Kagome. He had to do what ever he could to make sure that she was safe.  
  
Did his brother really care for this human that much?  
  
"I can't help you." Sesshomaru said being his hand up to get his brother off him if he could only touch him. Before he could even get close he felt his brothers hand close around his wrist.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you touch me with that filthy hand?" He was growling again. His brother had some nerve. To talk to him like that. A part of his mind was telling him to rip the man apart. I would be easy right now to dig his claws into the tender flesh of his brothers' throat. But he was the only person that might be able to help Kagome and as long as there was that then he was safe for the time being.  
  
He needed to calm his brother down right now. If he didn't then he had no idea what his stupid brother might do. He could feel the energy strumming around them. Raw and unchecked. Swirling around them threatening to devour them both, to quell its rage.  
  
Rin was afraid he had never seen the hanyou act like this. Sesshomaru knew that something was wrong too. She could tell by the expression on his face there was no longer the stoic expression. Running up she was going to reach for Inu Yasha but she knew better. She saw the clawed hand close around his neck. All the doubt that was in her mind left leaving only one thought, she had to get him away from Sesshomaru. Reaching out her hand she took another step toward them.  
  
Sesshomaru saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking he saw that Rin had moved toward them her around out reached. Fear and determination shining in her eyes. If he had thought that he had been afraid before it was nothing compared to what he felt at that moment. Struggling he tried to get out from under his brother but he couldn't.  
  
"Don't touch him." He warned his voice coming out strained because his brother's hand was still pressed again him.  
  
Hearing his brother he looking down at his face he was no longer looking at him but rather to his right turning his head he saw that there was a little girl standing there. Her hand was out stretched. The look on the little girls face got through the haze of red.  
  
"I won't lie to you. I can't help you with this one. I know why you came here but the sword can not be used for what you want."  
  
"The Tensagia." the look in his brothers eyes told him that he was telling the truth. So his brother couldn't help him.  
  
"The Tensagia was designed for battle. It is meant to bring people back to life. Even if you were to kill her when I brought her back she would still be sick. The Tensagia was made so that you had the advantage of war it brings back people who's life have been cut short."  
  
"Her life is being but short." He yelled at him his hand tightening around his brothers neck.  
  
"I can not do what you ask it doesn't work that way." Sesshomaru said nothing he just gazed up at his brother. His eyes slowly changed back to their usual golden color still rimmed with red. The Youkai that swirled around him filled with something else, pain and sorrow it filled the air pressing on him. It was almost too much to bear. He didn't know how his brother could stand it. He felt his body sag ontop of him as the fight left his body.  
  
"Are you telling me that there's nothing that you can do?" He already knew but he had to say it out loud just to make sure. His voice came out as a whisper as he looked down at his brother. He saw something there something in his eyes.  
  
Saying nothing he felt the hand around his neck lesson.  
  
Hurt flooded him he didn't know just how much faith he had been putting into his brother till that moment. His head bowed and he sat there for a few seconds in his despair. Looking down at his hand that now barley grasped his brother's throat. He wished that he could call it back that. He could call back the anger that had consumed him moment ago. That he could call back the hatred that wanted nothing more than blood. That wasn't true though even that part of him. Even the part of him that saw only red wanted nothing more then to protect the raven haired girl that waited for him.  
  
"You can't help me then I have no use for you." Climbing to his feet he looked down at his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru laid there on the ground were he was watching as his brother left. His form quickly disappearing into the forest.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. Shaking off Jaken who had come and held her back when she had been about to touch Inu Yasha. She rushed to his side kneeling down next to him. How could he have been so sad. Was there nothing that they could do for the other man? Burring her small face into the fur on his shoulder she clutched at him not able to express how she felt. "Sesshomaru sama."  
  
She had been terrified, that something would happen to Sesshomaru but then at the same time she had felt such pain radiating out of the other man that she had not been able to ignore it.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the little crying girl. Normally he hated humans, crying was a weakness. Even knowing that he didn't like to see the little girl cry reaching out his hand he pulled her to him. His Rin.  
  
"Can't we do something for him?" She asked her eyes looking up at him innocently.  
  
"There is nothing that I can do to save that girl."  
  
"Would you give up so easily if it was me?" she asked looking up into his eyes. His expression changed and without him saying a word she knew that he would reaching her hand up she touched the side of his face.  
  
That did it. He could never understand. But her words they did something to him what if it had been Rin? He wouldn't settle for just this. There was something about the young girl he had become attached to her. Reaching up his hand he wiped away the little girls tears.  
  
"Don't worry I'll do what ever I can to help." He said reassuring her as he moved to sit up. Wrapping his one arm around the little girl he looked over at Jaken. I have a little job for you."  
  
_________________-  
  
Shippo looked up from his drawing as Miroku walked into the room. Sango who was sitting against the wall also looked up as the man entered the room. There was something different about she had noticed it since he had returned late last night there was something lost.  
  
"When do you think that Kagome's coming back? Shippo asked looking back and forth between the two older people in the room. Sango said nothing but the expression on Miroku's face changed.  
  
It hurt to hear the little child talk about Kagome. Asking when she was going to come back. Looking up he tried to smile he didn't want Sango to know anything before she had too. Just like the little boy he wanted to shield them.  
  
"I don't know." He said not fully wanting to lye to them.  
  
"I miss Kagome she said that she would bring back some more art stuff when she came back the next time."  
  
Hearing that Miroku leaned over looking at the picture that the little boy had been drawing.  
  
"You've gotten really good at that Shippo."  
  
"You think so?" He said holding up his masterpieces so that everyone could get a better look at what he had been working on.  
  
Sango looked at the landscape that the young boy had been drawing she hadn't really been paying attention but now that she looked at she saw that he was actually quite good.  
  
"That's really good Shippo your going to have to show Kagome when she gets back."  
  
Her words cut at him, making the guilt that he already felt from not telling them worse. But as long as they could smile like this, he would keep their secret for a little longer.  
  
__________-  
  
Hojo Frowned as he walked up the front steps of the library. He had made it his mission if they couldn't help her then he would. He would learn everything that there was to know about this disease. He would become and expert. Opening the door he entered the large building. He would find out he would work everything out.  
  
He couldn't stand it why did he feel so helpless? Mechanically he moved looking up the books that he needed before gathering them and bringing them to a large table. All of them said the same thing. There hadn't been much that the doctors had been able to do during that time. With a frown he thought that there wasn't much that the doctors could do in this time.  
  
Maybe if he could find a record of someone who had survived. Maybe in these mountains of books there would be something that told him what to do. Maybe in one of these books he would find what he had been looking for. He didn't know but he had to try sitting there he opened book after book all of them said the some thing. None of them talked about a survivor many of them where accounts of villages that had been over run by the disease.  
  
In some cases the people that had become infected had been cast out of the village. No wonder there was no recorded cases people were so afraid that they could get it. And if someone had been cast out and they managed to recover then they wouldn't exactly be going around telling every one that they had survived a case of Yhem, would they? Of course they wouldn't the people wouldn't be so excepting. Silently he cursed under his breath.  
  
Frustration filled him to the point were he felt like doing nothing but throwing the stupid books across the table. On to the floor, maybe even at some of the other patrons that were in the library. He had been there hours. His back hurt from sitting hunched over the table. His eyes itched both from the hours of reading and the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Bringing his hands to his temples he looked down at the books once more. This time it was more interesting maybe he was getting somewhere. The last rerecorded case of Yhem his eyes scanned the page drinking in the information. Turning the page the book fell from his hands landing on the table. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes before looking back down at the page what he saw there made his heart stop for a second.  
  
It was what looked like an old water color painting it. The picture of was of a woman. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that she was just sleeping. Her raven hair scattered about her on the pillows in a serene picture of loss. The man that was leaning over her held her face in his hand like she was something fragile like she would break if he touched her too hard. There was pain in the mans features, a single tear could be seen trailing down his cheek. It gave the over all sense that the man had just lost something that he held dear to him, that he had just lost someone that he held dear too him. It made his heart contract to just look at it but what shocked him to the core was that it was a picture of Kagome.  
  
Reviews would be much appreciated ^.^  
  
I have fan art for this chapter ^.^ if anyone wants to see it just put it in your review along with your email address and I'll send it to you.  
  
Ok this should be to everyone that reviewed once again if you were left off sorry just beat me.  
  
Lilemmy- u.u I know that it is. I'm glade that you still read it though. O.o all 8 chapters at once.  
  
Camie- sorry that it didn't work please don't hurt me.  
  
Nathen Long- thanks  
  
InuKag0008-thanks I did see I updated.  
  
Morlana- ::huggles:: Yes I have heard that too. ^.^ Thanks for the review.  
  
The Unnamed Demon- thanks hope you love this chappie too  
  
Sapphire hanyou- ::blushes:: I wouldn't say that I'm great but it's nice to know that you like my story.  
  
Yarou Youkai- Yay ::does a happy dance:: I always love to hear from you ^.^ hehe and it good to hear that everything was in whack.  
  
Ladyjulianna- I wouldn't want you to hunt me down and hurt me. Its ok hehe in a sad way the repost made me feel special ^.^ ::smiles rereading her review:: I hope to be a god just like you one day.  
  
Resq188-::smiles:: I like being told that I'm unique I have this fear that one day I'll wake up and be like everyone else u.u odd I know but true. Nope Miroku was looking for his brother. But hojo and Sess are on the case.  
  
Kagome 1990- ::hands her a tissue: sorry to have made you cry.  
  
so press that button and review.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	10. Mine

Hi Hi  
  
I'm back with the long awaited next chapter. Hope you like it. So I guess that I'll just say that I don't own Inu and shut up so you can get on with the main event.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Walking into the room he saw that Kagome was sitting on the bed the notes that he took were resting on her lap. Her brow was furrowed in concentration like she was having trouble reading. ' was something wrong with her eyes now?' walking across the room he sat on the bed taking in her troubled expression a few more seconds before he spoke.  
  
"Are you having trouble?"  
  
"Yeah I can't read your writing."  
  
Reaching out for the small little book, that he had spent numarus hours over at school. He leaned back against the pillows pouring over his terrible writing a few seconds before he began to read.  
  
His voice was clear and smooth. Leaning her head against his shoulder she smiled a little she would have never thought that Inu Yasha was would ever read to her like this, then again she would have never pictured him going to school for her either. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what he was saying but her thoughts were drifting and so was she. All that she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
It was a terrible feeling no matter how much she slept she always felt tired. "Thanks for going to school for me Inu Yasha it felt good to know that you would do something like that. You know for me."  
  
He paused in his reading. Moving the book a little so that he could see the top of Kagomes head that was resting against him.'Kagome my Kagome' he thought of what his brother had said and frowned. What now? He had been depending on that working really he had. He felt like he had failed her.  
  
He could feel her arms snake around his mid section as her face pressed against his chest. It was an odd feeling he wouldn't have ever thought that he would be sitting somewhere with Kagome like this. Her breathing had slowed and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Reaching out his hand he ran it through her hair that dispite her sickness still held it lustrous shine.  
  
The phone rang. Before it could wake her he held the hunk of plastic a few inches away from his face. "Hello?" he would never get used to stupid things like this.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
He recognized Kagomes mother's voice and his gaze shifted back down to her.  
  
"Kagome's asleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He could hear the disappointment in the woman's voice, for a second he had the urge to reach out and wake the sleeping girl but he knew that she needed her rest plus if she talked to her mother then it would only end in her crying.  
  
Was it selfish that he wasn't waking her? No, at least that's what he told himself.  
  
"How she doing? How's my baby. Can you tell her when she wakes up that I called? I'll call back later though. Let her know that. that I'll call.. that I'm thinking of her that we're all thinking of her."  
  
"She knows that you are and I'm sure that she's thinking of you too."  
  
There was a long silence and Inu Yasha would have thought that Kagomes mother would have hung up, if his sensitive hearing handn't picked up the sound of her breathing.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know that you'll take care of my little girl.. I know that you. but I need to hear you say it. I need to hear it out loud."  
  
"I would do anything for Kagome. I will do anything for her." He couldn't say more then that. He couldn't tell her mother that he would fix Kagome and that everything would be alright.  
  
"Are you sure that I can't see her?" he could tell that she was crying now her words came in short gasps. The sounds of Kagomes grandfather could be heard in the back ground before his voice came on the line.  
  
"You better be taking care of her or nothing will be able to help you from the charms and curses that I'll put on you. Do you understand me? Do you?"  
  
"I understand." He answered aware that this was the older mans way of saying that he cared.  
  
"good we'll call back later." The phone line went dead and the annoying buz filled the air.  
  
_____________-  
  
He looked down at his daughter that was crying into his shirt. Much like she had done when she was a child. Like she had done when she scraped her knee or cut her finger. Now the reason was something far more serious. Pulling her too him he stroked her back to offer her what little comfort that he could.  
  
"I still can't see her." Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she made no attempt to stop them, what was the point.  
  
"You know why." he needed to be strong. His daughter needed him right now and he was going to be there for her. There were times when they weren't as close as they could be, and there were times that they didn't see eye to eye. But he could put all that behind him.  
  
"I do." a sob interrupted her sentence as her hand went up to clutch at some of the material of his shirt, holding on to it for dear life. "But I don't, she's my daughter.. this wasn't supossed to happen."  
  
"It never is." He began to rock back and forth slowly trying to sooth her that way.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
the pain in her voice when she said those words shook him to the core, making him pull her closer to him. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I must have everything I love is always being taken away from me. Why my little girl why.." the last part had left her in a strangled cry that broke his heart.  
  
he didn't know how long they stood like how long he rocked her and forth even after she had cried herself to sleep the tears didn't stop.  
  
Souta stood in the doorway watching them. Tears were running down his face as he watched them. the same question that his mom had asked was playing over and over in his head 'why' he didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew enough to know that he didn't like it. He knew enough to know that it weighted on his heart pulling him down.  
  
His grandfather turned to look at him one of his hands out reached beconing him to them. Crossing the room he clung to them. He was thankful that they were there for him, that he had someone to lean on, but what about Kagome?  
  
"What about Kagome. Why can't I see her?" They had told him why, but he still didn't see why he couldn't see his sister. His grandfather didn't answer looking up at the older man he was met by a solemn expression. "She'll get better I know that she will. She has too." he had expected his grandfather to say that he was right. He had expected to hear that everything would turn out. There was no reassurance only his mothers sobs, his Grandfathers silence and the sinking feeling that had enveloped his heart.  
  
_________________-  
  
He looked at the book he had check it out of the library and now he was just sitting there. The book laying open just feet away from him. 'Kagome' he had thought that it might be some mistake. It could have been that his eyes were playing tricks on him. No even now when he looked at the picture he became more aware that the woman in the picture was Kagome, how was that possible? It wasn't possible was it? Rubbing his eyes again he looked down at the picture. It was Kagome laying on a green blanket her hair was spread around her. How could this be the last victim? The thing that really weirded him out was that it was that guy. Inu Yasha was the one that was leaning over her in the picture. He was wearing their school uniform. Their school uniform.  
  
None of it made sense, nothing made any sense. Inu Yasha was the man in the picture the man that looked consumed with pain he was cradling her face in one hand while the other one was gripping the blanket. There was a necklace hanging in the air it looked like it had just broken with beads trailing to the air.  
  
He knew that necklace he had seen it before. He remembered that he had seen Inu Yasha was a teacher one time and they had been talking about his necklace.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Take it off."  
  
"I can't take it off." Inu Yasha said looking at the teacher. 'Why were they being so picky?'  
  
"It's against the rules to wear it with your uniform now if you."  
  
"I thought I told you that I couldn't take it off. If I could then I would but I can't so it stays." He had stared at the teacher till the man turned away from him. He was not about to stand there and be yelled at about something that he had no control over.  
  
"Then at least wear it under your shirt so that no one can see it." With that the teacher turned stalking down the hall. He moved like he couldn't wait to get out of Inu Yasha's presence.  
  
shifting his eyes he looked at the necklace the hung around Inu Yasha neck noticing that he made no attempt to do what the teacher told him to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was defiantly the same necklace. Some odd was going on here and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
________________-  
  
Jaken frowned as he walked down the path to a village. He had been sent to a man called Jinenji. A large field came into view, with and equally large man that was working in it. The man looked up on his approach and he knew that the man was a dirty hanyou. This was the place. He had sent Rin here once to get medicine and he only hoped the man would be able to help not that he cared anything about the rotten human. But Sesshomaru had sent him here so here he was.  
  
"Hello?" the mans voice was soothing and clam if not a little shy.  
  
"Hello." Closing the distance he felt even smaller next to the large man.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I need to know if you know how to cure Yhem."  
  
The man looked like he was thinking for a minute he opened his mouth to say something but a voice stopped him.  
  
"What would a demon need something like for. Yhem is a human disease not something that a Youkai would get."  
  
Turning he saw an old woman standing there staring at him.  
  
"It is for a retched Human." He spat out looking at the woman.  
  
"If you speak like that, then why are you looking for a cure? You must tell me why you are doing this." She didn't understand why the little man was doing this he obviously didn't care for the human that he was trying to help so what was going on.  
  
"I was sent here I wouldn't be helping her if I could help it."  
  
"then why are you here?"  
  
"Because my master sent me here. His graciousness had lead in to help his idiotic brother who's toy is ill."  
  
His toy?. Who was his master and why were they trying to help a human? Though she already knew the answer that's she would have to give him. Still the curious part of her wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"His toy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome a toy he thought with a frown. He had met the human several times and she was nice to him if not a bit rude. Still she had never done anything bad to him, if she had been anything but a human he thought that he might even like her.  
  
"I just need to know if you can help. Believe it or not this human isn't that bad despite the fact that she's a human."  
  
"I am sorry to say that we can't help you something like that we have no cure for. Though I wish that we did many people have suffered from the disease." Jinenjis mother said looking from the short green man to her son.  
  
Jaken shrugged looking at the older woman so coming here had been a waste of time he should have known that it would have been. "It's no big deal personally I can't stand Inu Yasha." he said letting the name of the Hanyou slip out of his mouth as he had the tendency to do on occasion.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" the old woman said looking at the little man in a new light.  
  
Inu Yasha's toy could the little man be talking about.He looked at his mother and saw that she was clearly having the same thought. "Kagome, are you talking about Kagome."  
  
Jaken turned startled to look at the man, it was only the second thing that he had said since he had came here. How did that man know Kagome?  
  
_________________-  
  
Sesshomaru looks statically ahead as they walked into a nearby village it was one that he had heard had been hit particularly hard with Yhem. He needed to know if there were any survivors or if they had heard about anybody surviving the disease that might give him a clue of where to go next. If they didn't tell him then the entire village would see his wrath. Glancing down at Rin he was torn he couldn't leave her on the outskirts of the town, even a human traveling with a Youkai would become a target. Then again if he brought her into the village it would remove all doubt and they would know that she was with him.  
  
After a moment of thought he decided to take the girl with him that way she would be in his sights. If he could see her then he knew that she was alright that thought was reassuring to him. As if sensing his thoughts the small girl moved closer to him. Looking up at him and giving him a nod. Nodding back to her he almost smiled. It was aggravating the way that the little girl affected him so. He was the lord of the western lands and here he was worried about a child. On top of that he was actually helping his brother for the sake of a human no less.  
  
Maybe he was sick, maybe he had lost his mind. Then again he had never seen his brother look like this before. Never had his brothers pride allowed him to grovel. He could still picture his brother pounding his hands into the ground because of his frustration. His amber eyes flashing gold. Then he had lost control and the Youkai part of him had sprang into action catching him off guard. Even then, even when his savage nature ha been pushing against him he had only thought of one thing he had only thought of that girl.  
  
People had started to look out their windows he could feel their eyes on him the despicable humans hiding in their houses thinking that their closed doors would be enough to keep him out. He could scoff at the idea  
  
It was unnerving for the small girl to see all the people looking out their windows. She had never been treated nice by humans, to tell the truth they scared her. Now seeing them looking out their windows at her wasn't helping her any. She unconsciously moved closer to the man standing next to her. A tall man was making his way toward them. A scowl on his face.  
  
He could smell Rins Fear. Though the emotion hung thick in the air he could easily pick out Rin's it was different then all the rest it upset him. Reaching out he let his hand rest on her shoulder. He didn't like the look on the mans face.  
  
_________________-  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the figure that was laying next to him she had begun to shake and this alarmed him. Reaching out he went to wake her. The second his hand touched her she bolted up her eyes looking at him. Wide doe eyes, like an animal about to be caught in a snare. Her breathing was fast and she looked at him for a few seconds before the realization went seeping into her eyes and her body sagged with relief.  
  
She was cold, she had felt someone touch her even threw her troubled sleep. There had been only darkness. It had swirled around her. Slowly Inu Yasha came into focus in the dim light. With that came the shame for having reacted in such away.  
  
Reaching out he pulled her small body to his. His fingers twining in her hair. Her heart beat was still erratic as he listened to it. "Sshhh." He said rocking her back and forth. It was one of the few things that he remembered about his mother. When ever he was feeling bad she would hold him like this, saying comforting things to him. "I'm here for you Kagome you know that right. Only for you because you are my Kagome." He didn't get the reaction that he thought he would get. She started crying he could smell the salty tears in the air. Cursing under his breath he frowned. What the hell had he done wrong? He had thought that it would be a good thing to say. He thought that it would have been comforting so why was the stupid bitch crying? He had to say something to fix it.  
  
My Kagome his words stood out in her mind. They caused tears to rush to her eyes. To hear him call her his it made her so happy, but at the same time it filled her with this over whelming sense of sadness that only now would he say it, that she was his.  
  
"Look I.. Fuck I was only trying to be nice to you wench. So why the hell are you crying?"  
  
He hadn't taken it that well he thought that she was crying for a different reason looking up she saw his golden eyes gazing down at her anger and hurt mixed in them making him look like the saddest person that she had ever seen. She had only seen him look like this once before and she had thought that only one person could make him look this way. 'Kikyo' the name came to her and she stiffened a little.  
  
Something was wrong one second she had been crying but still fine. Now he could feel her doors closing as she tried to shut him out. She had tilted her head back down hiding her eyes from him.  
  
Calloused fingers took her under the chin guiding her face up. Why did he have to be so gentle? He was never gentle. That was the reason that she couldn't resists him if his actions had been rough, then she would have been able to pull away. If he had been demanding there wouldn't have been a problem. As it was now she was helpless in his grasp.  
  
Damn it he swore silently seeing that her eyes were still downcast and she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Look at me!" stupid woman this only severed worse her face twisted in his grasp. She was still crying and he wanted to know what was going on would he never understand this woman? "look at me!" he said again only this time more forceful. In answer he felt her turn against him again the only thing stopping her from getting very far was the fact that her chin was still held in his hand. He could jerk her around if he wanted to. He could make he look at him if he wanted to. The thing was he wanted her to do it on her own it would mean more to him if she turned and looked at him because she wanted to, not because he had forced her to.  
  
Her heart was hurting it felt like it was going to break. He should just leave why does he stay there's not reason for him to stay now. He could go back to her back to his Kikyo. "You should go back, back to her I can't hold you here any longer." Her voice came out choked like it was a struggled out the words.  
  
She felt his hand tighten against her chin. She could feel his anger flare and then deflate and she knew that he had made his choice. (thank me I really thought of leaving the chapter off here)  
  
He felt like she had just ripped his heart from his chest. Despite his pain he knew that she was hurting too. "Kagome look at me." It was almost a whisper slowly he heard turned toward him. Her face coming into a full view. Tears were flowing down her cheeks leaving salty trails. His hand trailing up he brushed away them away before letting his hand fall back to his side. "Kagome I am yours. Do you understand?" leaning forward he brought his face close to hers their noses practically touching.  
  
"Your not that's why I don't want you to say such things." she went to bow her head once again but couldn't with his face so close that their foreheads touched at the slight downward movement. "That's why I can't stand to hear you say such things." She wanted to believe that he cared and she knew that he cared about her to some extent. But it wasn't there. The love that she saw in his eyes when he looked about Kikyo.  
  
His warm breath caressed her cheeks but still he said nothing, and she could not make her self look at him.  
  
'damn woman' she wouldn't look at him. Closing the short distance between them with his mouth their lips met. Pausing he felt the in drawn breath before ceasing her lips in his. For a second he felt her stiffen even more in his grasp before she began to respond to his advance. Trailing his tongue along her lower lip he urged her to open her mouth.  
  
She had been startled at the feel of his lips against hers, at the touch of his tongue she parted her lips a little welcoming the invasion. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him closer, while her fingers trailed in his hair.  
  
After a few minutes the kiss ended with both of them gasping for air. "I am yours." Inu Yasha said again this time with a rough tone.  
  
"I am yours." Kagome said taking in his features. Though the room was dark she could see him perfectly or maybe it was that she knew him so well that she knew what expression he would have on his face. That didn't explain one thing though there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before at least when he looked at her.  
  
"Yes." his words trailed off as her leaned toward her claiming his lips in his once again. His hands reached for her and he pulled her into his laps cradling her too him glade when he felt her body press against his. Pulling his face back a little he kissed her jaw before working his way down to her throat.  
  
Her body felt like it was melting under his lips like if she wasn't careful he was going to devour her. She didn't care it was Inu Yasha as long as it was him everything would be ok. She would gladly be devoured as long as it was Inu Yasha.  
  
Her head tilted back lulling against him as her hair brushing his face. Golden eyes flashing he looked at her a second "Mine." He muttered before taking the tender flesh of her neck into his mouth and biting out down in such away that he knew would leave a mark.  
  
There was pain for a brief second and Kagome knew that he had broken the skin. A few seconds later she felt his sharp teeth leaving only his lips. That lingered on her neck while his hand caressed her face. Closing her eyes she felt his other arm snaked around her waist holding her possessively to him. She lost her self in 'her' Inu Yasha because he was most defiantly hers. As if he could read her thought he spoke "Mine" his lips were still against her throat and the movement of them sent chills down her spine. Not wanting to move from the position that they were in she moved one of her arms to clasp onto the arm that Inu Yasha had around her waist her fingers twining with his while her other hand found the back of his head cuddling his face to her.  
  
A smile tugged a his lips one thought running threw his mind as he embraced the girl in the dark. 'My mate.'  
  
I need a little fluff to break the tension. I hope that you liked it if you did let me know because I love reviews.  
  
Ravin- thanks I hope that you liked this chapter too. ^.^  
  
Aisuru1- ::hands her tissue:: just in case you never know but this chapter wasn't that bad fluffy moments.  
  
Inu Dude- :huggles:: I always love hearing from you. If I told you what I was going to do to her then everyone would stop reading. ^.^ hum I'm glade that you didn't mean to write a lemon I don't think I could write one. ::shrugs::  
  
B00kperson- I will thanks for the review  
  
Yarou Youkai - ::huggles: I missed you ::laughs:: ok so it hasn't been that long right no only as long as it's been in between my updates. ::sighs:: I know it's all my fault I haven't updated in a while. I'll try harder.  
  
^_^ - okies  
  
rachee- fluffies I hope you liked I don't know if it's what you'd call of a hecka juiced fluffie but hey I try.  
  
The Unnamed Demon- thanks. Don't worry as long as people still want to read it I will write it. Though I was wondering what the stuff you sent me in the review is I just see a bunch of weird symbols.  
  
Anime Gurl 16- twice I feel special thanks I will hope to hear from you again.  
  
NekoNoodles- ::hands her a tissue out of the box she has in her hands:: Sorry.thanks for putting it on your faves. I hope that you liked this chapter :laughs:: at lest your mascara was safe this time.  
  
Fairies Hope- updated ::pokes:: are you still alive?  
  
Well that's all for now so press that button.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	11. Denial

Hi Hi  
  
I know long time no see but hey happy turkey day. I hope you have a good filled with lots of yummy food. Not much to say about this chapter. ^.^ I don't own Inu. So on with the story. Wow I reached 100 reviews thanks to Peronella I who was my one hundredth review. ::hands out cookies to everyone that reviewed:: thanks.  
  
SORRY sorry. I updated this story on thanksgiving and for the six people that are reading this I'm sad to say that it isn't an update. I just went thought and fixed some of the previous chapters nothing major of course Just some spelling and a few sentences that didn't even make sense to me no biggie thanks.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Denial  
  
Kagome could hear the steady heart beat under her ear. She was dreaming that could be the only explanation. Taking a deep breath she could smell something wonderful and warm something that could only be described as Inu Yasha. Yes she was definitely dreaming only in her dreams could she lay here like this. She smiled a little to her self if only he knew that she dreamt about him. What would he say she wondered briefly before a voice floated into head like they were answering the question.  
  
"Hey wench what are you smiling about?"  
  
Kagomes eyes snapping open she did the first thing that came to her mind which unfortunately for Inu Yasha that was to pinch his arm as hard as she could. She felt his body buck slightly beneath her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He half yelled at her wanting to reach out and rub his arm but not wanting to look like her little pinch hurt.  
  
That was definitely something that he would say she thought to her self and by his reaction it had hurt so she wasn't dreaming. A slow smile spread across her face and she leaned down pressing her lips to the spot that she had moments ago pinched.  
  
Inu Yasha was still watching her she was acting odd this worried him. Then again it wasn't so odd she was acting in a Kagome like manor. In short this could be summed up in she was confusing the hell out of him like always.  
  
She felt surprisingly well today which was good seeing as lately she had been feeling tired all the time. Closing her eyes she leaned back with a sigh.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the girl that was laying next to him. 'His Kagome' his mind told making the smile on his face only widen. Who would have thought that he was someone that would grin like a fool, but obviously he was because he couldn't get the stupid smile off his face. She was beautiful he thought looking down at her. Her hair was slightly mussed but other then that she looked like an angel. Her dark lashes resting against her creamy skin. He could feel her fingers twining in his hair he usually didn't like it when people touched his hair but as long as it was Kagome it was alright. Her slight frame was pressed against him and he reached out allowing his hand to caress the side of her face careful not to mare her skin with his claws. She leaned into his touch and for a moment he could do nothing but stare down at her how could she be so trusting of him? How could she trust a monster like him so completely?  
  
"Don't think that or I will be forced to beat you down." She scowled still not opening her eyes.  
  
"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Because you're doing what you always do, now quite sulking right now." The truth was that it hurt to think that he was sulking right now but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Are you sulking because of me are you sulking because of something I did." She paused for a long time trying to gather herself because she had suddenly been asailed with doubt. Did he.. did he regret being here with her?  
  
He felt her tense next to him, and knew that he had said something stupid just before she pinched his arm again.  
  
________________-  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo asked looked up from the most resent picture that he had drawn.  
  
A frown appeared on the monks face. Shippo had asked this question several times in the past few days and every time he did it got harder for him to answer.  
  
What were you supposed to say to the child what were you going to say to someone that had already had his family ripped away from him?  
  
Sango kept her eyes trained on the monk he was up to something. At first she had thought that maybe he was making an effort to hide that he had been meeting girls from the village behind her back. It was something more then that, she could tell by the haunted look in his eyes. What was it? Didn't he think that he could trust them? Didn't he thinking that he could trust her. Not wanting to stand there anymore she reached out gathering some material from his robes into her hand, before making her way to the door knowing that he had no choice but to fallow.  
  
Stopping just outside the door she turned on him about ready to yell. Instead she tooke in his hopeless expression before carrying on. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know you what you're talking about. Did you pull me out here because you decided that you finally want to have your way with me?" he said hoping her anger would make her forget what she had just asked.  
  
"Don't you try and pull that one on me. I know that you're hiding something and you're going to tell me what it is." Her dark eyes flashing as she looked at the man that was standing in front of her still there was something about him something about the look in his eyes that made her falter. "Why can't you tell me." it hurt it hurt more then she realized to think that Miroku didn't trust her.  
  
He didn't like the way that she was looking at him. It made his heart wrench she looked so distressed right now and she didn't even know that bad part yet. Then again which would be worse. Knowing or not know. He thought that it would be better if he didn't tell her if he tried to shield her from this pain. But right now how she was looking at him, he knew that it hurt her to know that something was wrong but to have no idea what it was. "I don't want you to have to deal with it Sango I care about you."  
  
"So you would rather lie to me?" anger laced her words but still she couldn't bring herself to let him have it. Not when he was looking so pathetic.  
  
"I'm not lying I'm just refraining from telling the complete truth. Besides I don't want to see your face when I tell you." I don't want to tell you because I'm a coward he added to himself. His gaze slipped down to the ground, so he didn't have to see the wounded look in her eyes.  
  
Sango didn't understand what could get him so upset? He wasn't looking at her but rather at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the entire world. Reaching out she brought her hand to rest on his shoulder. Nothing this wasn't like the monk the slightest touch usually sent the pervert over the edge. Not today thought he just stood there avoiding looking at her. After a few seconds when he made no attempt to grab her she became worried. As if sensing her distress he lifted his head meeting her eyes. She didn't know what she had expected but her heart stopped for just a few moments. He looked so sad. She felt hands on her shoulders as he gently pulled her toward him. If he had been his usual self she would have been able to pull away. Still he made no attempt to grope her. Her head resting against his chest she couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to have him supporting her like this. The only thing was she wished that it could be under different circumstances.  
  
Not able to control herself tears sprang to her eyes. Trying not to blink, so as not to betray herself, she just started strait ahead. "You're dying." The words ripped from her throat and with them she could no longer hold back her tears. Pausing she waited for him to correct her but the only thing that reached her ears was rapid beat of her heart beneath her ear.  
  
His hand tangling in her hair he pulled her a little closer in attempt to offer her comfort. What was he supposed to say he knew that he couldn't let her think it was him she would only get mad at him later. The longer he let her think that he was the one dying the bigger the hole. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself.  
  
"It's not me."  
  
_____________-  
  
What a waste of time he should have just killed everyone in the village the only reason that they were still alive was because he didn't want to do something like that in front of Rin. She was still clinging to his sleeve, the smell of her fear was still hanging in the air. He hated it, he hated the way one little girl made him weary of what he did. Still he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Someone was behind him they were foolish to think that he hadn't noticed that they were there.  
  
"Excuse me." The voice was hesitant almost like they didn't want to say anything out loud, well they should be afraid he thought to himself tucking Rin behind him as he turned to look at the woman that was standing there clutching a shirt to her chest.  
  
"I am sorry the village was so rude to you. But I understand that you came here looking for someone that had survived Yhem."  
  
"You know of such a person?" Sesshomaru asked one of his eyes brows quirking up.  
  
"No I don't but my son he was cast out of this village and if there is any chance that he might be alive."  
  
"Patetic human quite you're sniveling or I will kill you right now."  
  
"But my son I know he isn't dead I just know that he's not. Please if you find him could you tell him that his mother loves him."  
  
"Some love. It looks to me like you just let them cast him away."  
  
"I had no choice." She answered anger and tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"You always have a choice you just chose to let your son go." it didn't look like that was what the woman wanted to hear because she collapsed to the ground burying her face in the martial that she held.  
  
"I love my son more than anything in the world I just had to let him go there was no other option if I had refused then both of us would have been killed to stop the spread of the disease. I would rather have him wonder around and give him a chance to live then to sit here and watching him be killed in front of me. I would have went with him if I could have. I would be with him night now if I had the chance but I also have three other children and I wouldn't mind putting myself in danger but I will not put my family in danger."  
  
Sesshomaru frowned the woman had lapsed into hysterics hardly any of what she was saying made sense. Turning he was about to leave when he realized that Rin was no longer following him. Turning to look over his shoulder he saw that the small girl was crouched next to the crying woman her hand on her shoulder offering silent support.  
  
It wrenched at something inside him to see her like that. Touching him in a way that he knew only Rin could. Placing his hand on her shoulder much the same way that she was the woman, he looked down at her as she turned her head up to look at him.  
  
Turning his back on the two women he began walking knowing that Rin would follow As he knew she would he felt the girl fall into step at his side.  
  
"If your son is alive he may be of some use to me." Pausing he knew that he was never one to give condolences and at moment he knew he never would be, what it came down to was the fact that he just didn't care. "If he's not then it's none of concern." At his words he heard the woman erupt into new sobs. With an uncaring ear he listened to them fade into the nothingness as he walked away.  
  
____________-  
  
"What do you think that you're doing?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome started to gather up clothes from around the room.  
  
"I'm going to wash clothes what does it look like I'm doing."  
  
"Oh no your not wench you need to stay off your feet. I don't want you collapsing on me or anything."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to collapse on you?" she asked with a wicked smile before a blush crept to her cheeks. "Besides I don't have any other clothes and your uniform needs to be washed.  
  
"Does it look like I care if you don't have any clothes?" he said watching the blush that had just been disappearing from her face return. Seeing the heightened color there he could feel the heat rush to his own cheeks and stood to hide it from her.  
  
"But I need to do laundry."  
  
"No you need to lye back down and I'll do the damn laundry how hard could it be just tell me how to do it." He said not really caring if the laundry got done or not all that matter was that Kagome didn't go running off like some nit wit and wear herself out.  
  
Studying him she waited to see if he was serious or not. After a moments hesitation she crossed the room and sat down next to him before beginning to describe exactly how it was that you were supposed to wash clothes.  
  
"Oh and there's more stuff that needs to be washed in the bathroom." She said watching him gather the clothes that she had been carrying into his arms.  
  
________________-  
  
Opening the door to the little room in the back of the shrine he threw the clothes on the floor with a frown. What the fuck was this woman doing to him? Making him wash clothes then again he had been the one who had foolishly said that he would do them.  
  
Pausing a second he eyes the two white machines looking for the dials that she had been talking about. Opening the one that loaded from the top he looked inside before starting to pick the things off the ground and throw them into the hole. After that was done what had she told him to do something about soap. She had said that it would be in a box opening the cabinets that were above the two white thing he saw the box sitting there just like she had said it would be.  
  
"How much is half a cup?" he asked the room hoping that someone would answer his question when only the silence of the room greeted him he knew that he was on his own opening the box he poured about half of what was in the box on top of the clothes. "That's half." He reassured himself. Then again the clothes were dirty on second thought he looked and the box before just putting the entire thing in the washer. The phone rang and he heard Kagome yell that she had it. Good it wasn't like he wanted to talk to anyone over that stupid thing anyway.  
  
Pulling the top knob he was rewarded when water came gushing out onto the contents of the thing that Kagome had called a washing machine.  
  
______________-  
  
Kagome reached out picking up the phone only to hear he mothers worried voice on the other end of the line. She loved he mother but right now the sound of her voice hurt a little. He mother was always so happy but now she sounded so lost so alone.  
  
"It's ok mom."  
  
Miss Higurashi frowned at her daughter's words how could she say that it was ok when the world was falling out from underneath them. It wrenched at her heart. Taking a deep breath she tried to be positive that was what Kagome needed right now she didn't need to know that her mother was a nervous wreck.  
  
There was a long pause as Kagome waited for her mother to say something. She wanted to fill the silence but somehow she couldn't get her mouth to work. After a few more second more minutes of nothing she finally spoke.  
  
"How's Souta?"  
  
"He's good he miss's you we all miss you. You know that don't you. We would all be there for you if we could."  
  
"I know you would mom. I miss you guys too. But lets talk about something else ok I'm kind of burnt out with this subject I want to think of something happy." With the word happy an image of Inu Yasha floated into her mind and she couldn't help the smile or the blush that rose to her face.  
  
"Your smiling I miss seeing you smile."  
  
Kagome was amazed she didn't know how her mother knew that she was smiling it seamed that the woman just did.  
  
"Don't be surprised I know you better then you think I do. You are my daughter after all and I notice everything about you."  
  
"Of course, I keep forgetting." She said trying to cover up her small embarrassment that maybe her mother might know the reason behind her smile as well.  
  
"So what is it that's making you smile. No wait don't tell me I think that I know."  
  
Kagome coughed a few times as her breath caught in her throat. She knew oh my god her mother was going to kill her. With a wince she waited for her to continue.  
  
"Are you ok." upon hearing her daughter cough panic spread threw her body.  
  
"I'm fine it's just that. So why am I smiling?" she asked wanting to know just what her mother thought or she would worry about it all day long.  
  
"Well it's obvious that you're feeling batter and you are talking to your mother why else would you be smiling? That and Inu Yasha told you that he loves you."  
  
Her heart stopped at that Inu Yasha telling her that he loved her. Her mind searched threw the events that had happened last night no. He had said many things, but he hadn't told her that he loved her.  
  
There was a crashing sound from down stairs followed by the sound of muffled cursing sitting up on the bed she frown. "Mom I think I have to go."  
  
"What is there something wrong are you ok." She asked her voiced filled with alarm once again.  
  
"Inu Yasha's washing clothes and it sounds like something's going on downstairs."  
  
Relief coursed threw her nothing was wrong. 'wait Inu Yasha washing clothes' the thought made her laugh as she heard her daughter say going bye before muttering a good bye of her own.  
  
_______________-  
  
What the hell was going on jumping back he was alarmed when the stupid thing started to shake then instead of shaking it was bucking off the ground. Does it always do this? Staring at the machine he frowned, something told him that it didn't.  
  
Bubbles started pouring out of the top of the machine. Soon they coated the floor pooling around his ankles showing no sign of stopping. Crossing the room he wondered what he was supposed to do maybe if he opened the top of the thing.  
  
Rushing to the side of the washer he threw open the top of the machine only to be rewarded with more bubbles that spewed out over him. Though much to his pleasure the thing stopped bucking. His brief triumph was ruined by the fact that the small room was full of bubbled up to he knees. Arms snaked around his waste causing his head to pop up in shock, as he felt Kagome press herself against his back. How had she been able to sneak up on him? None the less after the shock wore off he brought his hands down resting them on top of her clasped arms. All the while relishing the feel of her body pressed up against him.  
  
Kagome hadn't been able to help herself. When she had seen all the bubbles in the room she had been about to say something to Inu Yasha, then it had occurred to her that he hadn't noticed her arrival taking a rare opportunity to surprise him she had crossed the room wrapping her arms around him. Now being so close to Inu Yasha he mothers words came back to her and with them a frown that tugged on her lips. She waited a little longer for the feeling to go away when it didn't she knew she had to ask.  
  
"Inu Yasha. do you love me?"  
  
Turning in her arms amber and brown clashed as their eyes met. She honestly wanted an answer to that question. His eyes flashing he bent his head down. "You stupid wench."  
  
'You stupid wench' Anger and hurt flooded her body with those words she was trying to ask him a serious question and the only thing he could say was stupid wench. Opening her mouth she was about give him a piece of her mind on just who the stupid one was. But before she could say anything warm lips closed over hers. 'What the hell' she tired to protest but soon gave up her eyes sliding closed as her body melted into his. The room faded away and there was nothing but Inu Yasha. His arms were wrapped around her supporting her, because she was sure if he wasn't then she would just crumple to the floor. Not she cared just as long as he crumpled with her. Heat was spreading through her limbs as her arms moved to wrap around his neck. Slowly they sank to the floor and she knew that the bubbles were clinging to and soaking into her clothes it should have bothered her but it didn't the only thing that mattered was Inu Yasha.  
  
White bubbled filled the air briefly at the disturbance. Falling around them like snow before it settled back to the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha let his lips trail down her jaw and then back up to her mouth pleased that his actions made the woman in his arms moan. His lips closing over hers once again he was delighted by the little sounds that she was making in the back of her throat and when she said his name against his skin it was almost his undoing.  
  
Hovering over her a low growl escaped his lips. Her eyes were half open and she looked like she was in a dream world at the moment.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." He voice trailed off there had been something that she had wanted to say to him. then it all came rushing back to her.  
  
He watched as her eyes slowly focused on him. He knew what she wanted. How did you say something like that? Just blurt it out? If he did that then she might think that he was only saying because she wanted to hear it.  
  
"What is it that you want me to say?" her eyes darkened filling with hurt and anger at his words causing him to rush on before he really to the time to think about what he was going to say the only thing that he knew was that he didn't want her to look at him like that. "Because I do, If I love you anymore my heart would fucking explode. Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
Inu Yasha had never really been one with words and even though his words were rough there was no doubt in her mind that he meant them. Her hands still around his neck she pulled him down a little.  
  
"that's all I wanted to hear." Her lips brushing against his when much to her disappointment he pulled back a little.  
  
"You know wench, You haven't exactly confessed your undying love for me either." He looked down at her now that he had said those words he realized that he wanted to hear her say them. He wanted reassurance that she really cared.  
  
'he actually wanted to hear her say those words' she thought. How long had she loved him? How long had she told him that she would always stay with him? Kagome smiled looking around. For the first time actually taking in that she was sopping wet laying in the middle of a room that was filled with bubbles.  
  
"It looks like snow."  
  
With a frown he looked around at the room that was covered in white before leaning back down his face inches away from Kagomes their breath mingling. "Are you going to say it wench?" he asked in an insisting tone.  
  
Kagome could have almost drug out her little act longer if it hadn't been for the doubt that she saw mixed in with his heated gaze. She felt instantly bad for teasing him like that, he was always worried that people never excepted him. Reaching her hand up to cup the side of his face she leaned up a little only to feel him pull back. Her eyes locking with his as a smile played across her lips. How could she not love him?  
  
It was like the entire room light up with her smile and he wondered what had taken him so long to realize that only Kagome could have this effect on him. He felt one of her hands leave the back of his neck seeking out one find his own hand.  
  
She looked down at his hand in hers. Looking at the claws that tipped each of his long fingers. 'This is why he thinks that I can't love him'  
  
What was she doing? Panic filled him as he watched the woman before him gaze down at his hands. No not his hands his claws. Did they repulse her? Taking a deep breath he had to fight the urge to pull away from her.  
  
Felling his unease she pressed her lips to his fingers kissing each one before looking back up to see his startled expression. Her hand leaving the side of his face she took his other hand in hers.  
  
The ghost of her hand still lingered along his skin, as lips were pressed against his hand and all he could do was sit there. As she rose to her knees before pressing his hands into to sides to steady her.  
  
Smiling she looked at Inu Yasha's twitching ears.  
  
She's looking at my ears he thought. He hated his ears the sign that he was a Halfling. Then her felt her lips press against the base of his left ear much as they had his fingers.  
  
Kagome smiled. She loved his ears, She had always wanted to play with them. But he had never let her. Kissing the right one she took the tip into her mouth gently biting it earning a growl from the man below, his hands tightening at her waste. Resting her cheek against his felt hair while her arms cradling his head to her chest.  
  
What did she think she was doing? After the confusion passed he felt strangely at peace in her arms. All of his life he had been an out cast. Not a human, not a demon. Just a Hanyou a freak of nature, no one accepted him. No one but this girl, and he knew where he belonged he belonged. He belonged with Kagome. Just as he came to this realization her felt her pulling away from him. He wanted to pull her to him more then anything. At the same time his body had quite working and he could do nothing.  
  
Releasing him she pulled back to look at his face there was still doubt in his eyes. It hurt to see, but she knew what would take it away. "I love you." She saw the doubt in his eyes leave, in its wake only the burning passion was left behind in his smoldering amber eyes that were darkened by desire. His look sending shivers down her spine as she tried to press herself closer to him.  
  
It was like those words had broken the spell that had been holding him in place and he pulled her closer to him growling before he captured her lips in his as he used his tongue to coax open her mouth. She tasted so good, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth he pulled back a little allowing his teeth to nip at her lower lips.  
  
Both out of breath he pulled back once more to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed and he knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Lowing her gently back to the floor his eyes darted around the room quickly before returning to her flushed face.  
  
"You know it's not snow." This time as their lips met he paused "Because if it was I'm sure we would have melted it by now."  
  
__________________-  
  
Shippo looked up as Kaede entered the room Sango and Miroku had been walking in an out all day and to tell the truth he was tired of people ignoring him.  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" he half pleaded with the older woman thought she just looked down at him with an expression that he knew all to well. It said that she wasn't going to tell him because he was a kid.  
  
"What makes you think that something's going on?"  
  
"I'm not blind I can see I know that something's wrong. I know that Miroku's hiding something I know that you're hiding something. I just wish that someone would tell me."  
  
"Someone as young as you shouldn't have to deal with such things."  
  
Shippo stood up at her words anger flaring. He had been around Inu Yasha long enough that he knew how to throw a fit when he wanted to. "No now you listen to me you old witch I may be a child but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't understand. I want some answers and I want them right now." He yelled stomping his foot for emphasis.  
  
"Now Shippo calm down. What you ask for is something that I can't give you."  
  
"Can't or wont!"  
  
"I can't I don't want to worry you."  
  
"Feh." Crossing his arms over his chest he turned away from the woman not wanting to look at her. His anger was quickly leaving him. He wished that he could pull it back but he couldn't and now that the adrenaline was ebbing he just wanted to cry. He didn't know what was going on but that didn't mean that he didn't know that it was something bad.  
  
Keade looked at the small figure that was standing in the room with his back turned on her. Her heart wrenched at his next words.  
  
"Is something wrong with Inu Yasha?" his voice cracked as he half turned to look at the older woman. Seeing she said nothing he continued on "Is something wrong with Kagome?" still she said nothing. Silence hung in the air covering them in its heavy blanket.  
  
His words were so low that she wasn't sure if she had heard him right or not, yet at the same time she knew she had head him perfectly. There was such pain in the little boy's eyes and she could do nothing for him. She didn't even have the strength to lie to him, instead she said nothing. The next thing she knew the brave boy was laying in the floor crying his eyes out.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" he muttered his arms reaching out to hug his sides as he curled up into a bad. Hands were picking him up and he tired to pull away for a few seconds before giving up and collapsing against the older woman crying into the material of her shirt. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me I'm not so sure it's something I want to hear anyway." With that he said nothing and the small room was filled with his sobs. He was just a child after all.  
  
____________________-  
  
Kagome sighed allowing her eyes to slide half closed as she rested her head on the back of the bathtub. She had been feeling good all day but now it was like all the energy that she had, had left her body making her feel like a noodle that had been boiled too long. Should have known that the good feeling wouldn't last that long. Everything was going to work out through she just knew it would. It had to because she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard the phone ring in the other room, she also didn't noticed when the door swung open and Inu Yasha stood there.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned Kagome looked a little more pail then she had eliyier in the day. His eyes shifting over the water for a second he cursed the bubbles that floated on the surface hiding her from his view. It was only when the sound of her mom yelling over the phone reached his ears, that he remembered the reason that he had entered the room in the first place.  
  
Reaching out he placed his hand on the warm skin of her shoulder. The heat under his hand alarmed him but he handed her the phone before sitting on the edge of the tub only to feel Kagome slump forward resting her head on his knee.  
  
"Oh Hi mom." She tried to sound more upbeat but she was just so tired. Turning a little she closed her eyes.  
  
"Honey are you alright?" She listened to the silence on the other end of the phone with a frown. After a few seconds she heard her daughter take a deep breath.  
  
"Of course I'm fine mom." She smiled when she was saying it because she knew that her mother could tell. "Just a little tired that's all."  
  
Inu Yasha frowned at her word's Kagome had never been that good of a liar he reminded himself looking at the dark tresses that rested against him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wasn't fooled either but she knew well enough not to nagg her daughter or she would be listening to the dial tone. "Honey The hospital called here today, they said that they want you to come in tomorrow for some tests. A car is going to come and pick you up around noon."  
  
Tests just great that was how she wanted to spend her day.  
  
"A specialist in rare diseases is being flown into look at you the day after tomorrow and they want to have tests run on you so he can get right to work."  
  
"Specialist?" that word actually made her smile things were looking up. Maybe this person would know what to do. It was worth a shot wasn't it.  
  
"Yes honey he's coming in from the states just to see you." Mrs Higurashi waited to see what her daughter would say but she said nothing.  
  
Panic spread through him as Kagomes head dropped against him as the phone fell lose from her hand crashing to floor next to the bathtub. Reaching down her pulled her from the tub ignoring the water that soaked into the new clothes that he had just put on. Grabbing the towel off the counter he wrapped the fluffy material around her body. There was yelling on the phone and he paused wondering if he should pick it up or not. Reaching down he scooped the small thing in his hand before placing it in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I have to go." Not waiting to hear her say anything more he twisted his neck the phone falling to the floor for a second time but this time only to be ignore.  
  
Kagome's head was spinning as she tried to open her eyes. Someone was carrying her she knew from the weightless feeling that she was experiencing. They were so warm. Giving up on trying to open her eyes she just pulled her self closer to the warmth.  
  
Setting her down on the bed still garbed in the towel he crossed the room opening the drawer and pulling out an oversized t shirt before making his way back to Kagomes side.  
  
Kagomes mind was a little fuzzy blinking a few times she saw that Inu Yasha was sitting next to her and she was no longer in the bath tub but rather she was laying on the bed in an oversized t shirt. "My mom." She said recovering from her little lapse.  
  
"I'm sure that she understands. What did she call for?" He asked even though he knew what she had called for he just wanted to have Kagome confirm that he had heard the woman right. Damn it why should Kagome have to go back to that place?  
  
"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow. That's what she called about."  
  
The hospital he hated that place. It wrecked of death the smell had invaded his sense the first time he had been there. It was not somewhere that he wanted Kagome going the first time that they had been there the only thing that they did was steal her blood and he was expected to just hand her over to them. "I don't want you going there." he didn't know how else to put it. No that wasn't true he wanted to yell at her that he forbid her to go back. But he knew that she didn't need any more stress right now so for once he said nothing.  
  
Who did he think that he was? Kagome thought feeling his body tense next to her she knew him well enough to know that he was holding back, that given his way he would be throwing a temper tantrum that would make any five year old proud. It filled her with warmth to think that he was restraining himself of her.  
  
"Someone's traveled a long way to see me. I'm going to get better whether they say I am or not I will." She muttered feeling the strong arms around her tighten as she was pulled onto Inu Yasha's lap.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kagomes sleeping form. Her words brought him comfort. She sounded so sure of herself as she had said them and he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that what she had just said more then anything in the world. No he would believe because Kagome had said them. That and because he didn't know how he would go on if he allowed himself to think other wise.  
  
Well that's all for now hope you enjoyed it I needed more flush half because I don't want everything to be so sad and also because I looked over that last chapter and though they had said many things they had never said the L word. The next chapter will be out sooner then this one was I promise.  
  
Ok there should be something here for everyone that reviewed.  
  
Peronella I- Thanks for reading my story. :hands her tissue:: I keep a box of these on hand.  
  
Gloria6- I happy to hear that I hope that you liked this chapter as well ^.^ Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Moonlight-angel2003 - Wow I'm having people recommend me now. ^.^ Im glade that you like my writing ^.^ thanks for giving me a chance. I did I updated though it did tak a while sorry.  
  
The Unnamed Demon- steps back what can I say hum search = Inspirational affective, arousing, awakening, breathless, dynamic, eloquent, emotional, emotive, exciting, expressive, facund, grabbed by, gripping, hairy, heartbreaking, impelling, impressive, inspiring, meaningful, mind-bending, mind-blowing, motivating, persuasive, poignant, propelling, provoking, quickening, rallying, rousing, sententious, significant, something, stimulating, stimulative, stirring, stunning, touching. Thank you so much for your very inspiration review.  
  
Anime Gurl16- Smiles I'm here to make people feel that way ^.^  
  
Ravin- I like that part too. Hehe I don't know why but I like writing about the little toad.  
  
Lugia-mew - your just going to have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Fireash- I updated. I know I put people on an emotional rollercoaster because I think people would stop reading if I didn't  
  
Stobot- u.u I know I am a bad author sorry u.u I twist things for my own evil purposes  
  
Yarou Youkai- ::huggles:: you always make me feel so good ^.^ and you even recommend people to read my stuff. Thanks you so much. I just love you to no end.  
  
Lilemmy- I know I am a fluff fan too. Although not to much because then it just interferes with the plot. It would take something like this to get threw Inu Yasha's thick skull though. Oh and about his rosary it will be explained in later chapter  
  
Fairies Hope- ^.^ thanks I hope that you like this chapter too. I can't tell you that right now.  
  
Chibimara- ::laughs:: I am a strict Inu/Kag fan. Smiles it's always good to know that there are others out there that like the pair as well. Hope to always fulfill your Inu/Kag needs  
  
Zonza- Thanks ! I hope that you liked this one as well. I'll cry too. Heheh yeah Sess helping he does more helping in the chapter. I don't know I just always read fics where he's so cold but I think that even though on the outside he acts like he doesn't care he does in a little way.  
  
Inu-Dude- Last but not least. :;Looks at a pouting Inu::: I don't hate you I like you very much your wonderful^.^ I'm just evil. If I didn't leave people hanging then they would forget about me and not read anymore. But it wasn't so bad this time ^.^  
  
Well that's should have been everyone So time to review just click that button and tell me what you think.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	12. Anger

Hi Hi  
  
It's me. Well who else were you expecting? I hope that everyone had a Happy Christmas I did ^.^ hehehe I love wrapping paper ^.^ I would like to dedicate this chapter to fireash who reviewed for other stories but somehow always managed to mention that I needed to updated this story. Hope you like it. ^.^ Sorry it took so long.  
  
Oh and I don't own Inu.  
  
The things I' do for you part 12  
  
Anger  
  
Was he really going to let her go back to the awful place? He looked at Kagome's sleeping form she looked so sweet right now with the covers pulled up around her chin and the slight smile that graced her features. Reaching out he twined his fingers in her hair leaning over and burring his face in her neck taking a deep breath. He knew the exact moment that she woke up as her own hands had went to play with his hair.  
  
"Good morning." Sleep lingered in her voice with a smile he drew back looking at her before her hands drew him back down to her. Looking at the warm light pouring in from the window she knew that it was late. She had to get up soon so that she could get ready to go back to the hospital. "I should get up."  
  
Though those were the words that she used Inu Yasha knew what she meant. How could she take going back to that place so lightly? Placing his hand on her shoulder he held her firmly in place. "Don't go back there."  
  
Searching out his eyes Kagome sighed looking into his concerned golden depths. Bringing her hand to the side of his face in an attempt to sooth him she smiled. Too bad he was in no mood to be calmed. Though the anger that she had expected to see wasn't there instead it was something else, something that made her heart ach. "Please Kagome don't make me take you back there. You don't know the place is like." before he could say anything more he felt Kagomes soft fingers pressing against his lips silencing him.  
  
"I have to go. If there's any chance. I have to take it I thought that we had this conversation already. When they come to pick me up I'll be leaving weather you come with me or not."  
  
"Then I will be going with you." Irritation made his voice gruff and he had the urge to yell at her. To say that the place was bad that the place reeked, but she wouldn't understand. Turning his back to her he couldn't look at her or he would start yelling.  
  
Kagome frowned sitting up she wrapped her arms about Inu Yasha's neck molding herself against his back. "Please try to understand."  
  
"I do understand!" taking a deep breath he brought his hand up to cover hers. "Just because I understand doesn't mean that I have to like it." Turning her grabbed her pulling her body onto his lap. "And I don't like it, I hate it." There was bitterness in his voice but he knew that he would go. He knew that he would follow her any where even if it meant going back to that horrid place.  
  
Kagome frowned she knew that Inu Yasha didn't want to go. She didn't want to go herself, but she knew that she would. She had no choice in the matter. Allowing her eyes to close, she let her head fall against the hard mussel of Inu Yasha's chest listening to his heart beat. Eyes opening again she looked strait ahead to the desk that still contained the little art set that she had planned to take to Shippo. He was probably wondering where she was. Instantly she felt guilty for being away from him for so long.  
  
"Can you do something before we leave?"  
  
She has to ask? Doesn't she know that I would do anything for her?  
  
"Can you take that to Shippo I feel bad not seeing him and I want him to have it." His eyes followed hers to the art kit that was resting on her desk. It had been a while the little rat was probably wondering where they were. Nodding he stood lowering her back to the bed. This needed to be taken care of as quickly as possible. Tucking Kagome tenderly into the bed he leaned over her unable to take his eyes off her. Reaching out he ruffled the dark wisps of hair.  
  
"I'll be right back stay right here."  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"Who knows with you? Don't get any ideas of running off to any hospitals or anything with out me." He sounded almost afraid when he said these words like he honestly thought that she might use his absence to leave. "Because I said that I would go with you."  
  
_____________-  
  
Sango frowned as she sat on the on the edge of the village she knew that Miroku was worried about her but she had already gotten mad at him once. She didn't know what to feel. Kagome was her family, they were all her family and she would have liked to think that they thought of her as a family too. Obviously they didn't trust her that much or the monk wouldn't have kept his little secret would he? Then again he had said it was because he didn't want her to worry about something that she couldn't change. None the less she was worried. She had worried before she knew there was something that she should worry about. So of course now she was nervous wreck.  
  
Sango had agreed with the monk on one thing though. They couldn't tell Shippo. Maybe she was a hypocrite for that. After all she had been angry that Miroku hadn't told her and here she was voluntarily keeping the same information away from the child. That was the difference though Shippo was still a child and she was an adult. But was that really a valid reason? The small demon was closer to Kagome then the rest of them. He considered her his mother in a way. What would happen now? How would he coup with the fact that another person was going to leave him? Closing her eyes she frowned. Now she knew how Miroku felt, the little boy had asked again that morning. 'When's Kagome and Inu Yasha going to get back?' She like the monk had no answer to give him. His large eyes had looked up at them something had changed about them. Something was different and she knew that the child knew something was wrong.  
  
Hearing a rustling in the woods, that would have gone unnoticed by anyone as nothing more then the light wind playing with the underbrush to any normal person. Not to her though her training told her that a person was making their way thought the woods at a fast pace looking up she saw a figure clad in odd clothes though shimmering silver hair gave the persons identity away. Moving to her feet she stood waiting for the man to get closer to her.  
  
Inu Yasha felt a fist connect with his cheek. Sango had quite a punch but not enough to knock him off his feet. Turning his head he faced her. Her eyes were glittering with anger that he had only seen when she was talking to the lecherous monk. Narrowing his eyes he looked at her and he knew Miokru had spilled. He should have known better then to trust that stupid man. None the less Sango knew now and there was nothing he could do to change that so instead he nodded to her before going to move past her. Only to have the exterminator move to block his way, his patience would only last so long and the exterminator was grating on his nerves he wanted to get this over with as soon as he could and get back to Kagome and no one was going to delay him not even one of his friends.  
  
"Move out of my way right now."  
  
"You didn't trust me enough to tell me?" Her voice was dripping with anger. There was no real cause of it she only knew that she could not quell the feeling of the rage that was boiling in her blood.  
  
"I said to move or I will move you." His hand reaching out he moved Sango out of way walking passed her with out a back ward glance.  
  
"I care too you insensitive jerk!" the words ripped from her throat causing the departing figure in front of her to pause.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that they cared. Of course he did still his stubborn streak wouldn't allow himself to show his weakness in front of them. Kagome was going to be fine she had said so herself last night and if she said that she was going to get better then he would believe her. Shrugging he began walking again listening to the sound of the woman behind hesitantly begin to follow.  
  
Approaching Kaede's hut he saw Miroku leaning against the door out side upon seeing him he instantly straitened. Giving the man a brief nod he walked into the hut seeing the Shippo was sitting there paper and art supplies spread out about him. With a half smile he looked at what the young boy was drawing seeing a familiar raven haired girl staring back at him.  
  
Shipo caught Inu Yasha's sent at first he tried to ignore it after all his sense had fool him several times in the past few days. He would think that Inu Yasha or even Kagome was there only to look up to the vacant hut. He didn't want that disappointment again so he continued with his drawing. Hs fingers etching out the person that was on his mind the most.  
  
Inu Yasha thought of just throwing the art stuff that Kagome wanted to give to Shippo at the little brat, but the thought of Kagome calmed him. He didn't want to throw something that she would have handed to the little boy.  
  
"Oi brat."  
  
Turning around Shippo's eyes widened taking in the man standing in the door. He would have shouted insults at the man but at the moment he was just too happy to see the rude demon again even if he was in weird clothes. Standing he made to look behind Inu Yasha hoping to see Kagome coming up with her large yellow bag. Straining his ears he tried to detect if he could hear her sweet voice yelling that Inu Yasha should come and help her carry her bag.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
That question shouldn't have hurt so much but looking in the little boys eyes it did. He had looked behind him as if he had expected her to appear but she didn't so Shippo's large eyes were now focused on him. 'What the fuck am I supposed to tell the kid?'  
  
"She has to take tests." It was a lame excuse even to his ears.  
  
"Well since when has that stopped you? Drag her back." Shippo looked at the older demon anticipating that Inu Yasha would agree with him whole heartedly. To his surprise though the man just shook his head, golden eyes never leaving him.  
  
"She's thinking of you though, wanting me to bring you these." Holding out the art pack the small boy made his way toward him taking the little package out of his hands hesitantly.  
  
Shippo looked at the small bag before opening it inside was something that Kagome had called Water colors. She had said that she would bring them to him next time she came back so why was Inu Yasha bringing them? Looking up he locked eyes with the older demon once more. "She said that she would bring these to me. Water colors." He said adding on the last more for himself. He wanted an explanation he wanted to know why Kagome had not brought them to him herself.  
  
"Yeah but she's busy so she asked me to bring them for her." He was anxious to get back but the way that Shippo was acting held him in place.  
  
"Oh She's too busy for me, I see." his voice had leveled out taking on an almost melancholy quality. It was the only way to hide his pain at the thought that the person most important then him was too busy for him. The thought hurt as he looked up at the man he willed him to say that it wasn't true.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood in the door frame taking in the tense moment this was how it should be if anyone was going to tell the boy it should be Inu Yasha standing there they waited to see what he would say to the child.  
  
Shippo was the verge of tears as Inu Yasha did nothing but stand there and look at him like an idiot that had nothing to say. His hands tightening on the bag he frowned.  
  
What was he supposed to say? He had never been one of many words. "Kagome thinks of you all the time."  
  
Those words offered him some comfort but what happened next scared the crap out of him. Arms closed around him and he was pulled next to Inu Yasha. There was something wrong with this picture since when had Inu Yasha ever voluntarily touched him other then to hit him? That smell. for a few seconds his mind drifted in the comfort of it. Inu Yasha smelled like Kagome. Her smell clung to the man with lingering warmth that told the young fox that he had left her not to long ago.  
  
"It's all your fault you're keeping her way from me." Shippo didn't know where this was coming from he only knew that there was something squeezing in on his heart that was making him lash out.  
  
Inu Yasha wanted to say something really he did, but all that he could do was look down at the kit struggling in his grasp.  
  
"You smell like her you smell like Kagome, you're keeping her all to your self. Why didn't she come back with you?" Something was going on he could tell all the adults were walking around hiding something. He hadn't even been able to get it out of Kaede the other day. They were all keeping some secret and he was going to find out what it was. No more like he was going to break if he didn't find out. He was over reacting he knew that he was but something nagged pulling at him and wouldn't allow him to back off. His anger was quickly dissolving like it always did only to be replaced with tears clinging to Inu Yasha he couldn't stop them.  
  
"Shh I'll bring her back to you I promise." Pulling Shippos small frame closer to him he frowned.  
  
___________-  
  
Hojo sat in class though he might as well have not even came as much attention as he was pay. He should be able to put everything aside Kagome had made her choice it wasn't him so why was he still worrying about her? Because she's my friend because I still love her. He said to himself. How could something like this happen to Kagome? To his Kagome. Then there was that picture it was just too scary none of it made sense he wanted answers damn it and he was going to get them. Slamming his fist onto the top of his desk he rose to his feet ignoring the teacher as he began to yell after him all these threats about detention. The rest of the class had started whispering behind his back not that any of that mattered he had more important things to worry about.  
  
Stepping out into the empty hall he frowned.. Kagome how could he trust someone like that to take care of his Kagome?  
  
"Hojo!" A voice called breaking the silence of the hall.  
  
Stopping he knew that his teacher was standing in the open door. He knew that the man was about to start lecturing him, either that or he was going to hand him some buckets and tell him to stand in the hall till class was over. Which ever it was he wasn't about to stand and wait.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder just like he predicted his teacher was standing here his face tinted pink with anger.  
  
"And just where do you think that you're doing young man?"  
  
"I don't know." turning his back away from his teacher he walked off ignoring his protest making his way to the shoe lockers then out to his bike. ' don't know what a lame answer' It was but it was the truth he didn't have a clue what he was doing he only knew that he needed to do something.  
  
____________-  
  
When Inu Yasha walked back into the room he saw that Kagome was sitting on the bed reading the notes that he had taken. With a frown he crossed the room. He felt bad for leaving Shippo can you imagine that? Walking across the room he sat down next to Kagome his hand reaching out to touch her just so that he knew she was really there.  
  
"Did he like it?"  
  
"Yeah he liked it." But he misses you. He added in his head though he didn't say it out loud because he knew that it would only serve to upset her. Though by the look in her eyes he knew that she knew anyway.  
  
Poor Shippo maybe he can come visit he can come visit he is a demon after all I don't have to worry about him getting sick. Yeah that would work maybe she would ask Inu Yasha about it after she got back from the hospital. Looking at the clock there was fifteen minutes before they were supposed to come and pick her up. She could sound brave when she was telling Inu Yasha that she had to go the hospital but the truth was that they scared her. The way that they looked all the machine's. Not that she was about to tell him that though. If she did it would be like handing him ammunition to use against her. Leaning forward bring her head to rest against his shoulder she smiled. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Bored as hell." This got a smile out of her.  
  
There was a knock on the door down stairs frowning he knew that must be the people that Kagome said was going to come and pick them up. Standing with Kagome still pressed against him he resisted the urge to pick her up and jump out of the window. Instead he followed her down the stairs like he was marching to his death.  
  
When Kagome opened the door it wasn't to see a paramedic standing there rather instead a certain High school student was standing there looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd seen the last of you?" it escaped his mouth in a snarl even though he knew that Kagome was his now it didn't stop the anger from welling up. The only thing that kept him from vaulting at the man in front of them was the fact that Kagome had put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Hojo I think that you should leave." She could feel Inu Yasha's mussels bunching under her hand and knew it could lead to trouble.  
  
"I'm not leaving here look I know that He's your fiancé and that but I just can't stand the thought of you being with him. He's too.." It was then that Hojo made the mistake of reaching out toward Kagome before his hand could even make contact with her he found himself laying on the ground with a snarling man on top of him.  
  
"Don't you ever think of laying a hand on her Hoho. She's mine." He could feel the fear rolling off the body beneath him. Though looking into the boys face it was schooled into a calm expression. His hand moving toward the mans throat he felt Kagome next to him as she grabbed his shoulder in attempt to pull him away.  
  
"You filthy man, just prove my point this is why you'll never be right for Higurashi." Looking into the mans smoldering golden eyes was unnerving, thought at the same time it steeled his resolve. The more time he spent in the company of this Inu Yasha the more certain that he was that this was not the man for Kagome.  
  
The car that was going to take them had pulled up not that it mattered to anyone in the Small group that was in front of the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Kagome was about to go into full panic she didn't want to see Inu Yasha rip Hojo apart. But she couldn't get him to move trying to move him was like trying to move a mountain and she could hardly say the word here in front of Hojo and he knew it that rat. Then again some part of her was reveling in seeing Inu Yasha like this. 'You filthy man' how dare he call her Inu Yasha filthy. Shaking her head she focused on the situation at hand where had that thought come from. Her hands that were already on his shoulders slid down around his chest drawing her closer to his face. "Please Inu Yasha we have to go."  
  
He was about to bite back a remark but her breath against the side of his face was soothing. Then she nuzzled the side of his neck briefly before standing up. That little movement did more then all the tugging and pulling had done and he rose to meet her. There was this compulsion. No it was something more then that maybe it was instinct but he needed to touch her.  
  
Kagome smiled as shivers went up her spine at Inu Yasha's hands closing around her waist. His Thumbs brushing against her bare skin in a circular pattern. Closing her eyes she arched into his touch.  
  
"Damn it! Can't you see that he treats you like a possession?" His anger mixing with fear gave him more bravado then he actually felt. Scrambling to his feet he prepared for whatever that monster was going to throw at him.  
  
His voice brought her back to earth reminding her that Inu Yasha wasn't the only other person in the world. A few seconds after that what he had actually said sank in. Her eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare talk about something that you know nothing about."  
  
"What's to know? Do you even listen to how he talks about you? How he calls you his."  
  
"I thought that you would have understood from before. He calls me his because I am. I'm his."  
  
Inu Yasha could have purred at her words. They filled him pride and he looked at the man who was in total shock. 'Mine' a voice in the back of his mind said. Looking at the man in front of him he couldn't hold back the mug grin.  
  
"But he is also mine."  
  
'mine' he listened to her talk what was surprising was that she had the same tone of ownership. Even more so was that the cocky man at her side didn't deny this, in fact he looked pleased.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to understand now go back to school," tuning her back on him she began to pull Inu Yasha away before he could do anything else .  
  
Sinking to his knees he watched the two walk away from him. Kagomes voice drifted to him on last time on the wind something about snack food. He had had this conversation before but he would gladly have it again. The same answer he would get the same answer every time. Why then did he try so hard?  
  
The minutes passed by melting together how long had he been here. Looking up he saw that the sun had already reached past the midday point.  
  
"Shit" he had forgotten to ask them about the picture he had come here to get some answers but instead he had allowed his pride to get in the way.  
  
____________________-  
  
Kagome felt uneasy in the little room. It was stuffy and cold in the room which made sense seeing as there was no ventilation. They were doing the best that they could to keep her away from the other patients. There were the two sets of double doors with the little foyer in-between them where you had to wait for clearance before entering her room. Also along one wall there was a large window, so she could be observed by other people without them having to come in. It made her feel more like a cage animal then a person. Looking over at Inu Yasha it was plain that he wasn't too comfortable in the new surroundings either. Or maybe he was still pouting because she had been hooked up to an iv. None the less she was a little thankful for his reaction it kept her from being hooked to the other machines that were in the room just waiting. Still he had only postponed the inevitable.  
  
Startled she saw that Inu Yasha had turned his attention to he doors. The little green light went off and the door opened to reveal Doctor Fume that she had talk to earlier as well as a new man that she had never seen before. He was wearing a white lab coat leading her to believe that he was a doctor. At least he better be. He was shorter then the other doctor. The truth was that he didn't even look old enough to be a doctor. Surly this wasn't the person that she had come to see was it?  
  
"Higurashi- san this is Doctor Sune."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome. I have heard much about you." With that he extended his hand to her.  
  
Kagome looked at the out reached hand in shock since she had arrived they had been avoiding her like the plague only touching her when necessary. This man though he extended his hand like he didn't have a care in the world. Realizing that she was being rude she clasped the mans hand with a smile.  
  
"It is also nice to meet you Doctor Sune." So he was the man from the states then. His hair looked unruly its dark strands curling over the white of his coat his bright blue-green eyes held a serious tone tough and he appeared rather confidant in this environment.  
  
"I'm not as young as I look. You need not be so frightened Kagome. I can call you Kagome can I not? And who is this?" he nodding his head in Inu Yasha's direction though he didn't take his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"This is my fiancé Inu Yasha."  
  
"AH I see."  
  
Inu Yasha took the mans hand in his. He liked him, well he liked him more then the other oaf. At least he liked how he treated Kagome the other man acted like he was afraid of her. He knew enough to know that if you were afraid to be near the person that you were supposed to be helping that you were of no use. He still didn't like the fact that Kagome had to be in here, but at least now he knew that there was a sensible person here.  
  
"It is nice to meet you as well Inu Yasha." He said taking in the mans appearance. He looked tired like he hadn't gotten a good nights rest in a while. With a frown he looked at the man that stood next to him. "There should have been another bed brought in or at least a more comfortable chair I want this man made as comfortable as possible."  
  
"But sir he isn't even supposed to be in here we just can't get him to leave."  
  
"Did you hear me at all?" The tone of his voice had picked up carrying with it an air of authority that could not be ignored.  
  
"I am sorry for the way that you have been treated." Doctor Sune said bowing ever so slightly before straitening up again. "Well they have the results of your tests waiting for me I just wanted to meet my patient before I got buried under paperwork. I already have some possibilities but I need to do a little further testing before I get back to you. I hope that they way they are treating you improves. If it doesn't then tell me and I will whip them into shape ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kagome said a smile tugging at her lips. She believed the man's words and it comforting to know that someone was there to help. Unlike the rest of the staff that look at her like she was some beast that was going to eat them alive.  
  
"Well I will see you later then."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled watching the man leave maybe everyone in this hospital wasn't an idiot. A few minutes later he watched as two of the nurses that he had seen before came in carting a cushy looking chair and an ottoman.  
  
They sat the chair down in the corner of the room leaving the room as quickly as possible he could smell their fear and he hated it. If he wanted to he could show them what real fear was. The pathetic people in this time didn't know what fear felt like maybe he should enlighten them.  
  
"No."  
  
The word snapped him out of his thoughts to look at one very irritated girl. 'Damn' I'll have to try harder to keep my emotions off my face. Frowning he went over and moved the new chair and it ottoman to Kagomes bedside. It rocked back a little as he sat down the movement making him uncomfortable like he was going to fall back. Instead the chair soon righted it's self. Placing both his feet firmly on the floor he waited a few seconds to see if the chair was going to move again when it didn't he leaned back only to have the chair sway again leaping to his feet he turned to look at the chair that was swaying like some unseen hand was playing with it. Much to his annoyance Kagomes laughed reached his ears.  
  
"It's called a rocking chair and it supposed to do that Inu Yasha."  
  
'Supposed to do that.' Shooting Kagome he sat down in the rocking chair again still not comfortable as the chair swayed beneath him. Ignoring Kagome laugh he planted both of his feet on the floor trying to ignore the fact that she was still laughing at him. "Hold your tongue woman."  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to hold it for me?" before she could say anything else Inu Yasha was in front of her a small growl escaping his mouth.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" instead of waiting for her to answer he captured her lips in his. Moving to wrap her arms around his neck Kagome felt the resistance as the iv it ran out of slack. Tugging the stand must have been on wheels because there was now enough give to wrap her arms around his neck. 'You shouldn't be doing this a hospital.' A voice said before she told it to shut up. Maybe it was the little girl in her, but some part of her just loved the excitement that came with doing something she knew was bad. Then again who was she kidding she just wanted to kiss Inu Yasha.  
  
The metallic click reached his ears telling him that someone had opened the first door with a groan he pulled away from her still not willing to leave his seat on the bed. When the second door opened it revealed a smiling Dr. Sune.  
  
"I'm back." Smiling he looked down at the syringe that he held in his hands. He had done some test on a fresh blood sample and was quite confident that the medicine would induce a reaction. On a large scale weather it was a good reaction or not had yet to be seen.  
  
Kagome smiled back at him while she felt Inu Yasha tense a little.  
  
"I brought this to try out. First off I would like you know that this is a disease that has never been treated by modern science. So everything will be termed experimental."  
  
'experimental' now there was a word that she didn't like. Still she nodded not trusting her voice to speak. Though the doctor took her nodded as intended his movements drawing her attention as he placed the needle into the iv tube. The feeling spread though her veins like wild fire. Closing her eyes she could almost see the flames there as the slow burn of pain spread through her body. Hands were on her the doctor and Inu Yasha the still rational part of her brain told her.  
  
"It will take at least an hour of the medicine to run its course. Till then I will be staying to observe.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like that. Shooting the man a glare it irked him that the Dr. stood there unfazed by his heated gaze. Though the man wasn't able to hold his attention very long because a whimper out Kagome had him forgetting that the Doctor was in the room in the first place.  
  
Dr. Sune watched the man in front of him in somewhat awe. He would have never thought that Inu Yasha could be so caring. He had struck him as polite but hardly the type of person to fawn over someone. The rudeness that he had expected wasn't there. Instead there was only concern. Now more then ever he hoped that this treatment worked. He had spent his entire life researching this disease. He had many different solutions that he had wanted to try but when he had obtained real blood sample the one that he had just administered to Kagome was the only one that had cause any kind of reaction. If it failed then he would be back at square one. Crossing his fingers he looked at the clock knowing that time was running out.  
  
_______________-  
  
Dr. Sune looked through the microscope his features pulled into a frown he knew that the hovering form of Dr. Fuma was behind him as if the man knew that he was thinking of him he spoke.  
  
"No Matter how many times you look in there the result will be the same."  
  
"You think I don't know that." His hand clenched into fists as he fought the urge to remove the man forcefully from the room.  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" It touched him the way the doctor worked the way he had thrown himself into this case with such passion. Sure he knew that the man had spent his life researching this long forgotten disease but that hadn't prepared him for the fever that that man would have while he searched for cure.  
  
"I'm going to tell them the truth." Not wanting to talk anymore he turned from the man leaving the small lab and made his way down the hallway. Up ahead he could see hear someone arguing with an attendant. The woman wanted to go see Kagome. There was an older man standing behind her as well as a young boy. Stepping up to them he smiled trying to put the woman at ease.  
  
"May I help you ma'am?"  
  
She looked at the young man that had just spoken but it was just that he appeared to be nothing more that a young man. He was probably an intern at the hospital. Trying her best to be civil she couldn't help the rude tone that slipped into his voice. "Unless you can get me into see my daughter then."  
  
He was taken back to this was Kagomes mother. Words eluded him as his throat closed up. Even if he had wanted to he probably wouldn't have been able to say anything.  
  
She was standing there talking the young man and the next thing she knew she was being pressed against the unyielding wall of the intern's chest. There was the urge to push away but at the same time the gesture was comforting. Soothing away her frayed nerves, for the moment at least. What he must think of her. Here was standing in a hallway clinging to a man that she didn't even know.  
  
"It's alright; I've been wanting to meet you."  
  
"Me? You must have me mistaken for someone else." confusion seeped into her voice as she tried to understand what reason this man could possibly have for wanting to meet her.  
  
"You are Kagome's mother? Are you not?" He felt rather then saw her nod. "Then there is no mistake. It is you that I've wanted to meet. I am Doctor Sune."  
  
Pushing out of his arms she looked at the young Doctor in a new light this was that man that had come to save her little girl. 'The very young man'  
  
"Geeze I'll just ask to look older for my next birthday."  
  
"How is she?" the smile on Doctors face fell almost instantly his features melting into a mask of concern.  
  
"The last test that was ran after I administered the medication came back with little result. Unfortunately that was the only solution that showed any promise from my preliminary research. So I'm back at the ground level."  
  
"Meaning?" there was a hand on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she drew strength from her father as her hand sought out Souta's.  
  
"Meaning that with the way everything is progressing I have to prepare her for the worst." He hated the fact that he had to tell the woman this. Something in her eyes changed when he said this.  
  
Shrinking away from the man like he had slapped her she looked at the white tile floor tears blurring her vision.  
  
Grandpa looked from Souta to his daughter. The young boy looked scared, tightening his grip he frowned. "Pull your self together you have to be strong people lose hope when they start to fall apart." He said trying to give his daughter some courage.  
  
The words made sense and some deep part of her knew that her father was right. She didn't have the luxury to be weak. Straitening up she looked at the Doctor turning to will away the tears clouding her vision. "I understand I know that you will do what is ever in your power to help my daughter."  
  
"You better believe that I will. I'll go beyond my power if need be."  
  
"Thank you, Do you think that maybe I could."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think that would be wise with the young child here I wouldn't want any of you getting sick. There is a clear glass window to her room though you're welcome to come and visit her that way."  
  
"I don't think I bear to look at her threw a pane of glass."  
  
"I must be going as much as I don't like the results I did promise Kagome and her fiancé that I would be in with them as soon as they came threw."  
  
With a good bye he left them.  
  
________________-  
  
Kagome looked at her hands that were folded in her lap when the door opened her head snapped up. Dr. Sune walked into the room his face was schooled into a cool expression that told her nothing. 'Did it really though if he had good news he would be smiling' a bitter voice from the back of her mind snapped.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He waited for her to return his greeting but only silence answered. "I would like to say that I'm sorry but your results didn't come out as I hoped that they would." How did you tell such a young girl that her days were numbered? He had never had to tell someone that they were dying before. He knew that his new shouldn't come as a surprise but he also knew that Kagome was still clinging to the hope that everything would be alright.  
  
"So you've got other things to try right?"  
  
"That was out best hope at the moment so right now were back at square one." Silence stretched out as he thought of what to say next. "I have to warn you now the way that things are progressing." There was a pause once again as he struggled to collect himself. "With the way that everything is progressing, you don't have much time left. You have seventeen days." Focusing on the girls bowed head he wished that he could see her face. He wished that he could offer her some comfort without offending the man that was hovering next to them.  
  
'seventeen days' "Oh. I see," of all the things she could have said 'oh'  
  
"If there is anything that I can do for you, anything that you would want, I will make sure that you have it." The wrong words to say her head came up and her large eyes locked with his making him suddenly wish that he couldn't see them again. The brown depths were alive with anger. He could felt it poor off her small frame.  
  
"Anything I want?" she was angry and there was nothing that she could do about it. Her hands clenching she sprung from the bed tearing at the machines in the room. Turning them over where the expensive machinery landed with a deafening crash.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome destroyed the machines that surrounded her bed. He would have tried to stop her. How could he when he felt like doing the same thing? He also had the feeling that she needed this right now. That it was something important. So he watched as she threw the last of machines to the ground this one making a buzzing sound as glass encasing shattered. She then started on the bedding ripping it off the little bed.  
  
She went to move when the iv tried to restrain her this time instead of tugging to get more slack she reach down snatching the thing from her arm ignoring the discomfort the action had caused.  
  
"Get someone in here now I need restraints and sedatives." Talking into the little call button Dr. Sune looked at the angry girl that was still tearing at her arm.  
  
That was enough he could smell the blood in the air and he wasn't about to let her hurt herself taking a step toward he was about to step toward her. That was till Kagome became aware of what he was about to do.  
  
"Sit." The word rang from her lips sending him crashing into the ground where the spell held him immobile.  
  
Looking down at Inu Yasha she frowning trying to think of what else she could throw. A movement at the window caught her attention and she saw her mother standing there with her Grandfather as well as Souta who had his eyes covered by her mother.  
  
As excited as she was to see them her anger won out and she picked up discarded uncomfortable chair that was stilling next to the rocker and stalked across the room ignoring Inu Yasha who was now getting to his feet. In two strides she closed the distance smashing the chair into the glass when it bounced off she drew back and slammed it into the again this time hearing it crack but not shatter.  
  
"What are you doing here come to stare at me like some exhibit in a zoo?!" She didn't know if they could hear her but the hurt expression on her mothers face told her that they could. There were people rushing to the room she could see them behind her family. 'let them come' she thought darkly ready to hit the glass again. She didn't get the chance as she felt the chair being pried from her hands as others went to her shoulders. Throwing them off she glared woman and man who were staring at her in shock. Inu Yasha had gotten to his feet not wanting him to interfere she uttered the famous word again sending a very angry hanyou to the ground. With the two people out of the way she began throwing her body at the glass, at her crying family on the other side. Her firsts pounded at the glass it was ticker then she thought. She with the two idiots out off the way and Inu Yasha on the floor she was sure that she could have made it out of the double doors but she wanted the satisfaction that would only come when she shattered that glass.  
  
New hands closed around her shoulder but even with the power that her anger had given her she couldn't seam to shake them. Yet it was not Inu Yasha she knew that for a fact turning she saw that it was Dr Sune.  
  
"Get the sedative ready and have the restraints on the bed right now." He yelled at the other people in the room his attention still focused on the girl he held in his iron grip.  
  
"Let go of me!" she began beating on his chest trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"You hear her she said to let go of her." The voice was low and menacing it was the only warning there was before the Doctor went flying across the room. "You ever touch her when she doesn't want to be touched again and you'll get something far worse then that." His voice was a snarl as he looked down at the other man. The truth was that he was somewhat thankful that the man was trying to restrain Kagome who was on the verge of hurting herself. But the Youkai part of him couldn't stand the fact that he had tried to discipline his mate.  
  
Kagome's breaths were coming in ragged gasps as she looked down at the doctor that was struggling to get to his feet. "You said that I could have anything that I wanted. If anything would make me feel better. What if I want to tear down the entire fucking building? What are you going to do to me then? Put me in a nice padded room for the rest of my life?" her anger was slowly ebbing away from her leaving only the pain and hurt. She most desperately wanted to cling to her anger but it was leaving her. Tears were coursing down her cheeks now "After all it's only seventeen days!" she yelled though it was the last of her strength suddenly her knees were jello no longer able to support her weight she begin to sink to the ground. Only to feel arms come up to support her. Bowing her head she rested against Inu Yasha trying to draw strength from him. Instead all she could do was cry. She had been clinging to hope so much in the past few days it was like a physical pain to have it ripped away from her. Her hands delving into Inu Yasha' shirt she pulled herself close to him unable to stop the sobs that racked her body.  
  
"Seventeen days. my god seventeen days.." the words escaped her in an anguished whisper torn from her throat as it had closed up to try and prevent her from talking.  
  
Doctor Sune watched heart broken as the young couple embraced on the floor. The girl was shaking while the boy held her to him like he was afraid to let her go. But it was the tone in her voice as she said those words that hurt the most. Some part of him realized that his two coworkers were making their way to the couple with the sedative and restraints. It wasn't till Inu Yasha lifted his head his strange golden eyes fixed on them that he really noticed that the idiots thought they could sneak up on the man.  
  
"You come near her with those things and I will rip off your arms and shove them down your throats." The words were calm like he threatened to do things like this everyday. There was a serious in his voice though that made the two attendants shrink back. It was no idle threat something in the mans eyes told him that he was more then capable of carrying out his words.  
  
___________________-  
  
The sun was setting now and here Hojo was still sitting here like an idiot. 'Pull your self together' he told himself from maybe the hundredth time that day. He could hear foot steps coming toward him and briefly wondered if it was that idiot and Kagome returning home. Though it was only one set of footsteps so he knew that wasn't the case.  
  
"Does Kagome live here?"  
  
His eyes still on the ground he didn't even bother to look up at the person as he answered. "Yeah she does but she's not hear right now they took her to the hospital."  
  
There was a long pause and for a second he wondered if the person had left with him hearing.  
  
"take me to her then." The voice was commanding and firm demanding his attention tilting his head back he looked up at the speaker for the first time.  
  
Well that's all for now click that button and tell me what you think.  
  
There should be something here for everyone that reviewed the last chapter thanks ^.^  
  
Chinita- Ok I'll let you know. hehe hopeful next time it wont take so long between updates. odd ff.net let a logged in person review twice for the same chapter ::shrugs:: oh well I shal thank you twice then. Thanks for reading my story I will write more. I'm glade you like. Don't worry I absolutely will. Hum his ugly mug might show up but you can never tell with that evil man or this evil author ::mwhahah::  
  
Anime Gurl16- ::joins in with her chanting:: new chapter new chapter ::pauses:: oh yeah here's another new chappie for you.  
  
Lilemmy - thankies yep Miroku told he spilled the beans. Glade you liked it though hope that this chapter cleared some things up and that it wasn't so confusing. Sorry about that.  
  
Fireash- No prob just happy that like it. Heheh I like reading long chapters my self so the least I can do is try and write them. But since I usually sit down and write my chappies in one shots it usually depends on how much un interrupted time I can get on the comp. Yes one can always hope. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Kistune Shippo- thanks yep Inu/Kag is the only way to fly.  
  
CRAZYPERSON- thanks  
  
Yarou Youkai- u.u I hope that I didn't make you wait too long. Thankies I always love hearing from you ::cookie::  
  
Inu-due- ^.^ is alright u.u thanksgiving gah I haven't written on this story in that long u.u and some of my other story in longer I'll work on that right now happy Christmas .  
  
Well that was every body if I left someone out flog me.  
  
Click this button. \/ 


End file.
